Protect Your Own
by arianapeterson19
Summary: Rule 34-Those who smile the most are often the ones who have felt the most pain-In the end, it's a story about four friends having their world turned around when they meet a certain teenager named Jack Frost and how they will do anything to protect their new friend. Rule 196-You don what you must to protect your own. T in case people get offended.
1. Always on the Rainy Nights

It was late fall and it was raining, just before lights out, when the knock sounded at the door. For a moment Aster froze, unsure if he had actually heard something or if it was just the rain but then it came again, still so soft that only his almost superhuman hearing picked it up over the general noise of the orphanage.

"Hello?" said Aster gruffly, opening the door and glaring at the slight form standing in front of him. "What do you want?"

"I think I'm supposed to live here now," said the girl, blinking owlishly up at him.

Her quick, impish grin revealed teeth whiter than her own snowy skin. The rain dyed her pale blonde hair a slightly darker shade as it hung limply down her face, cut boyishly short and making her look like a drowned rat. She was small, painfully thing, and barefoot but surprisingly not shaking in the cold. She balanced on the balls of her feet, looking as if a strong wind would pick her up and she would fly away with it.

"Where are your shoes?" asked Aster, stepping aside to let her into the building.

"Who's this, Aster?" asked Nick waltzing up to the pair of teenagers standing next to the large wooden front door.

"Aster, is that the new kid? Jack Frost?" demanded the irritable headmaster and owner of the orphanage, Mr. Rob. "He was supposed to get here today."

"I'm Jack Frost!" piped the girl, waving her hand in the air as if she had a question. "Miss Nan sent you my papers this morning. Sorry I'm late!"

"I thought you were a boy," stated Mr. Rob, looking her up and down in disgust. "The only open bed is in the attic loft. Aster, show her and get to bed. You, Jack, we will talk in the morning. Now both of you, get going, I have this mess to clean up."

Aster nodded and walked up the stairs, the newest addition following behind with a skip. She looked about in interest, taking in all the sights and sounds.

"So Aster," she said as they walked.

"What?" snapped Aster, tired from a long day and just wanting to go to sleep.

"How do you like living here?"

"It's fine, I guess. It's a roof and a few good meals. So Jack, is it?"

"Yes, I know it's a boy name and maybe someday I'll explain to you how I got it but right now, it is just Jack or Jacky, whichever."

"Jack it is then," shrugged Aster, still confused at the strange choice in name. "Okay, this is the attic. Nick, that burly fellow you saw earlier, Sandy and I sleep here. There's the door to your bed."

Aster pointed to a trapdoor in the ceiling several feet above Jack's head. She eyed it for a moment before leaping up, snagging the handle, and letting her weight pull it down. A rickety ladder followed it and with a grin she climbed up to inspect her new home. There was a mattress on the floor with a sheet and folded blanket, a dresser, and a bedside table along with various discarded items collecting dust. A small round window let her watch the storm for a time until she realized it was just rain and time to unpack. Jack placed her backpack on the ground and took out her spare clothes to find them all soaked along with her soggy pillow. With a sigh, she jumped out of the loft and into the room below, landing lightly on her feet.

"Hello!" said Jack brightly to the three boys and one other girl who occupied the room. "I'm Jack Frost."

"I'm Amelia Toothaina," smiled the girl, leaning against Nick on his bed. "But everyone calls me Tooth."

"It's nice to meet you," said Jack politely. "And you must be Nick."

"Aye," nodded Nick, kissing the top of Tooth's head. "And that's Sandy. He doesn't talk."

Sandy signed a greeting to Jack who signed back with a cheeky grin.

"Wait, you actually know sign?" said Aster in surprise.

"Yes," laughed Jack. "Are you saying you don't?"

"We know some," said Nick defensively.

"So what's the routine here?"

"Well, lights out was a few minutes ago but Mr. Rob never checks on us," said Tooth energetically. "I sleep in the girls room down the hall. In the morning we get up and have breakfast, try not to make too much noise, then go back to sleep in the evening. Simple really. So, where are you from? What's your story?"

"I transferred from Heritage because of overcrowding. What about you guys? How did you end up here?"

"All orphaned at young ages," chirped Tooth. "Me at seven, Nick at eight, Aster at five, and Sandy at eleven."

"You?" asked Aster, noticing she had yet to tell them her story.

"I was four," replied Jack, her smile slightly forced and tone saying she did not want to discuss her life with complete strangers.

An awkward silence followed the statement. There was a clear difference between the four who were long time friends and used to telling each other everything and the new girl who they knew nothing about and who seemed uninterested in sharing.

"Well, I'm going to bed! Good night!" said Jack cheerfully, waving and clambering up the ladder in the corner.

She quickly slipped out of her dripping blue hoodie and plain midnight blue jeans and slipped into a pair of sweat pants two sizes too large and maroon t-shirt from a forgotten chest in the shadows. Then she sat on the mattress, sheet wrapped around her shoulders like a cape, and stared at the storm through the window, pretending she was not so alone, pretending that this time would be different. For a long time she watched the rain slowly ice over the glass and smiled a real smile, soft and innocent, because the ice meant winter was not far off and in her life she clung to the little things to make the rest of her world bearable.

***Hey! This is a human AU (obviously) and a new spin on things because I have an overactive imagination and twisted sense of humor. I am really unsure of how you all will like it...which worries me. So, if you hate it, let me know. If you love it or are mildly interested, and want me to continue you, let me know. Anyway, Allons-y!-Ari**


	2. On with the Meat and Potatoes!

Jack woke up before the sun and stared up at the window, just making out the moon through the ice that coated the glass. At some time during the night the storm had moved on, leaving behind it a blanket of ice and cold. With that prospect, she rolled off the mattress, found her way to the bathroom, showered, and got ready for the day. Again, she pulled her blue hoodie over a baby blue shirt and donned a pair of black jeans, walking out shoeless. She wandered into the kitchen to find Mr. Rob by the sink.

"Jack Frost," sneered Mr. Rob.

"Hello," smiled Jack, leaning casually against the doorframe. "You said you wanted to talk to me in the morning."

"The only reason I agreed to take you was because I was promised that you would be worth the trouble," said Mr. Rob, his voice like gravel. "So this is how it's going to go. You're going to earn your keep. I don't need an extra mouth to feed. You will do as you're told or you will be punished. You will keep quiet about your punishments because I hate complaining. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," said Jack, her face falling as he confirmed her thoughts.

Nothing was going to change just because the setting had changed.

"Good. Then start making breakfast."

As he walked past her he shoved her farther into the kitchen, causing her to fall to the dirty stone floor. His laughter echoed back into the kitchen as he went to his own room, leaving Jack to explore. She turned it into a game, finding the pots and pans and then making eggs for the masses. In a cupboard she found an old grey radio, scuffed and scratched but it still worked, so she turned it on and laughed and sang along to the music, creating an island of joy in an ocean of strife.

"Having fun?" came the snarky drawl from the kitchen door.

"Oh, hello Aster," laughed Jack, spinning to find the tall, scruffy young man watching her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. What are you doing?"

"Riding a unicorn. Why, what does it look like?" said Jack sarcastically, het eyebrows going up in mischief. "I'm making breakfast."

"Well, it looks like you're finished."

Jack nodded as Mr. Rob walked in again through the other door, not noticing Aster.

"Turn off that racket!" snapped Mr. Rob. "Are you finished yet?"

"Yes sir!"

"Get that grin off your face."

Almost casually he backhanded her, sending her to the ground again with a soft squeak. He kicked her in the ribs on his way to the counter that held the steaming eggs. Jack stood shakily and rushed past Aster and out the back door to the yard beyond where she sat on the steps with a sigh.

"You okay?" asked Aster, sitting next to her.

For the first time his tone was not hostile or rude, it was soft, gentle, almost caring. Jack turned to look at him, studying his face for a full minute, reading his expression to see if he was a threat. He could see it in her eyes that behind her smirk she was a scared girl who had been hurt more than she'd ever admit. A light bruise was forming on her right cheek, her shaggy pale bangs drooping into icy blue eyes, and that was the moment Aster realized he'd never met anyone like Jack before.

"You're not going to tell, are you?" asked Jack at last.

She was not begging, her voice was reasonable like she was honestly just curious if he would keep her secret but not expecting him to do any such thing; she expected nothing from him.

"This has happened before," stated Aster, running a callused hand through his dark hair. "Not here, maybe, you just got here, but at the other place you got hit. Tell me, why did you never tell anyone?"

"Who would I tell?" scoffed Jack, raising both her eyebrows at him. "Seriously, everywhere I've lived was overcrowded and I was a troublemaker. No one listens to a mischief maker who never sits still. Plus, I'm an easy target. They know I'll take it if they don't hurt the little ones, I'm too small to fight back well, and no one wants me, so there's no risk in getting caught. It's easy to hurt someone who has no friends to notice and who will probably be sent on before anyone becomes suspicious."

She leaned back with a wince, stretching her bruised ribs, tilting her face to the sun just peaking over the tops of the trees as if she were a flower, a small grin tugging at the corner of her mouth as if nothing was wrong.

"I won't tell," sighed Aster at last. "On one condition."

"There's always a condition," replied Jack, her eyes closed.

"I want you to tell me when you're hurt."

"What?" gasped Jack, her eyes shooting open and staring at him in shock. "Why would you want me to tell you that?"

"So that I can help," explained Aster, his face serious, eyes somber. "Look, I know we just met and you have no reason to trust me, but what do you really have to lose? Besides, I can get you what you need to cover it up or fix the ouches. You'll need that."

Green eyes bore into blue until Jack gave the slightest of nods, indicating that she understood and agreed to the terms and conditions so long as he kept up his end of the deal.

"Aster, there you are!" called Nick, throwing open the back door and spotting his friend sitting on the steps in the cold. "What are you doing out here? You missed breakfast!"

"We're going hiking today!" announced Aster, standing up. "I can't be stuck in that building all day long or I'll go batty. Grab Tooth and Sandy and sneak out some food for lunch. Jack, where are your shoes?"

"In the store," shrugged Jack. When she saw they did not understand, she continued. "I don't have any shoes."

"We'll get you some later," said Aster. "Anyway, Nick, we'll meet you all at the lake."

Nick sauntered back inside and Aster took the lead, walking with Jack towards the forest at the end of the yard. She followed a few steps behind, silent and graceful, taking in the gloomed glory outside her new home. Aster was amazed at her careless air until he realized that was the only way she had survived, by pushing the bad things away and zoning in on the perceived happiness. Presented with two paths, one the bitter angry path and the other the path of optimism, she had taken the harder one, turning to joy instead of the easy bitterness to cope on her own. If that was any indication Aster was sure his world was going to change drastically but something about the girl who seemed so at home in the outdoors made him want to protect her in a way he could not explain.

***Hello again! I put my a/n's at the end so you can just get on with the story and read my note if you want later. Anyway, thank you all so much who favorited/followed this story! I know it's been said a million times but I honestly am shocked that anyone at all is interested.**

**Now for the handsome (yeah, that is a boy and girl compliment!) people who took the time to review, I take the time to respond! :)**

**Qwerty124-Love the name. Is the q silent or chatty? Anywho, thank you! :)**

**Galimatias- Look! I continued it just like you asked! Present for you! Thank you so much for your review!**

**Magiccatprincess- So, do only the magic cats get princesses or do the normal ones have them as well? :) I'm glad you liked the start and are planning on reading the next installments. I hope you enjoy!**

**Scotty1609- You were the first to review! Have a coffee as a reward (or whatever drink you like, I personally adore coffee)! You now hold a special place and therefore this chapter is dedicated entirely to you! :) (yeah, I play favorites, deal with it!)**

**Well, that's all for now. Next episode to be up shortly. Always-Ari**


	3. First Day

The lake was more of a large pond but peaceful and beautiful, the dying fall grass damp from the previous nights storm, the trees around poised for climbing, something Jack wasted no time in doing. Before Aster could warn her to be careful, she was up the nearest tree, walking across the branch hanging over the water, a thing sheet of ice glistening on the pond surface. Her musical laugh danced through the nippy air as she dropped to hang upside down, knees tossed over the limb to keep her up.

"Oh, do be careful!" gushed Tooth as she emerged through the trees, the other boys close behind, Nick carrying a large backpack full of food. "Please don't fall, Jacky!"

"Jack," said Nick, setting down his burden. "How old are you? We are all 17 but you can't be more than what, 14?"

"Nope!" giggled Jack, still dangling off the branch. "I'm actually 16, I'm just small for my age. It's an easy mistake to make."

"How are you running around without shoes?" demanded Tooth worriedly eyeing the dangling pale feet.

"I like the cold," said Jack as if that explained everything. "It's beautiful!"

Aster noted how, like the night before, she avoided answering a question completely and stored the information away for later. The morning passed quickly and by the afternoon he five had wandered more of the forest than ever before and devoured all the food Nick had managed to swipe from the pantry. Jack attempted to teach Nick how to walk silently through the leaves, something the large boy just could not master the way she did. She showed them what some of the signs Sandy did meant and they were shocked to find out just what a dirty mouth, or hands, Sandy had.

"I have to get back now," announced Jack as the sun began to drop behind the trees.

"Why?" asked Tooth, ever inquisitive as she cuddled into her oversized Russian boyfriend. "Dinner's not for another hour at least."

"Mr. Rob wanted to see me," replied Jack with an easy grin.

"I'll walk you back," offered Aster, swinging to his feet. "I want to talk to Mr. Rob anyway. We'll see you all at dinner."

Jack threw Aster a look that was difficult to read but just waved to the others before heading down the game trail with the tall, muscular, ruggedly handsome youth close behind. They walked in silence until the trees began to thin out.

"Let's get one thing straight right now," said Jack, stopping just inside the tree line and rounding on Aster, glaring up at the taller boy fiercely, her tone dangerous. "I don't need your help. I don't know you, the only reason I told you anything at all is because you witnessed it. Now, I appreciate you keeping that to yourself and I will keep up my end of the bargain but I don't need your help, go it?"

"What's your problem?" snapped Aster, surprised by the sudden change in mood.

"I don't need your help!" repeated Jack, blue eyes narrowed and colder than ice. "I can take care of myself. I've been doing it forever."

"Jeez, you bloody wanker! Chill out, would ya? I need to talk to Mr. Rob about something completely unrelated to you."

"Whatever. Just let me handle myself."

With that she stormed off leaving Aster to trail behind. Aster studied her as she walked towards the orphanage. Her outburst, while not shocking, just confirmed his guesses about her. She hid behind laughter and fun but that's all it was, a screen to protect her and Aster had glimpsed behind that far quicker than she was used to and that made him a threat. That intrigued him more than anything; what could possibly have happened to her to make her defensive all the time. What made her need to hide?

By the time he reached the orphanage, Jack was in the kitchen cooking sneaking bits to the little ones and telling an animated story to a group that sat in a huddle on the floor in the center of the room. Aster was taken aback by the scene, the way Jack interacted with the kids, and how the young ones were drawn to her. It was almost magical. Without a word, Aster took up a knife and began cutting up apples, listening to the story Jack spun as she stirred the meat and potatoes into a large vat of stew.

"And then, right before the huge yeti named Phil could grab me, I flew out the window and into the snowstorm. And that's how I broke into Santa's workshop," finished Jack with a flourish.

"Didja meet Santa Claus?" asked Jason, a four year old sitting on the ground next to his two best friends.

"No, Phil stopped me before I could meet the big guy," sighed Jack, spotting Nick, Sandy, and Tooth as they entered through the back door. "But did you know that Nick over there is Santa's nephew?"

"Really?" gasped the eleven children turning to stare at Nick in awe.

"Yup!" giggled Jack as Aster snickered. "That's why he's so big."

"Enough of this nonsense," announced Mr. Rob, marching in to the kitchen as if her were marching into battle. "Kids, go set the table. Tooth, Sandy, supervise them. Nick, help Aster and Jack with dinner."

"Why were the children staring at me?" boomed Nick as he hefted the boiling stew off the burner for Jack.

"Jack told them you're Santa's nephew," grinned Aster, puling bread out of the oven.

"You what?" laughed Nick. "Oh dear."

"I think you meant 'oh reindeer!'"

"Shut it, Aster."

Dinner itself was pleasant and uneventful. After cleaning up Jack herded the juveniles into the living room, sat them down by the fire, and read them stories, her voice vivacious and expressive. When bedtime rolled around she chased them up the stairs, got them ready, and tucked them in to their bunk beds. Then she went to the bathroom to get ready for bed herself.

"Maybe it's because she's so small," said Daisy, a 13 year old washing her hands while Jack was in a stall. "I mean, the little ones are such monsters normally but maybe they listen to Jack because they think she's one of them."

"You know she's sleeping in the boys room in the attic," gossiped Trisha, Daisy's counterpart. "Something has to be going on there. I'll bet she'll be doing Aster by the end of the week. The slut."

"Hell, I'd do Aster if he'd look my way!" trilled Daisy. "He's absolutely gorgeous! No, if Jack get's anyone it'll be Sandy. She's too weird to nail someone like Aster."

Jack stayed in the stall until she was sure the younger two females had left. Then she washed her hands and face and walked slowly to her room thinking over her first day at her new home. Thus far the only surprising things were Aster, Nick, Sandy, and Tooth; most importantly Aster. Sandy was quiet and for the most part was content to let her talk or not, never asking too personal of questions and never pushing for answers. Tooth tended to hover and if felt like she would suffocate at times but Jack knew she meant well. Nick set her on edge with his larger than life stature and exuberant movements. Aster was the one she surprisingly felt most comfortable with; perhaps it was his moody, no-nonsense mind-set or the fact that he seemed to cut through all the haze to the heart of the matter but he seemed the most trustworthy. Not that she would act on it and it irked her that he knew a bit about her past, but he still was interesting and she couldn't deny that fact. She liked making the little kids smile and getting them to bed. She enjoyed being out with her new friends and she even took pleasure in making dinner. All in all, it was not the worst first day she'd ever had.

"Jack, sit and talk with us for a bit!" called Nick as Jack made her way to the ladder leading to her room.

"Okay," said Jack, emerging from her reverie and sitting on the third rung of the old ladder.

"How are you liking it here, Jack?" asked Tooth kindly. "Is it like your old home at all?"

"It's nice here. Everyone is very energetic."

"Well tell us about yourself," insisted Nick after an awkward silence followed her short statement.

"There's not too much to tell. My name is Jack, I love winter, and my favorite color is blue. That's about all there is to me."

Sandy eyed her skeptically but let her scant autobiography slide. Jack, for her part, began questioning them each at length, finding out every detail she could, drinking it in. For all that she told herself she didn't need to have friends, didn't need to trust people, she was starved for kind human interaction and found herself devouring as much as she could, talking with them to the wee hours of the morning until it was just her and Aster awake still.

"So now you know everything there possibly is to know about us, so how about you give me your real story?" suggested Aster with a yawn.

It must have been the sleep deprivation but Jack actually found herself entertaining the idea of telling him more about her own person.

"How about no?" replied Jack, her tone light.

"Are you ever going to tell me?"

"I've only known you for a day," pointed out Jack.

"But you still know everything about all four of us and all we know is your name, where your last home was, and what your favorite color is."

"That's four whole things!"

Aster let his eyebrows creep into his dark bangs to create a skeptical expression.

"Go to bed, Aster," smiled Jack softly. "In the morning, I will answer one question and one question only and only if I think you ought to know the answer. So think of a good one."

With that, she disappeared into the loft leaving Aster to lay in bed and ponder what question he could possibly ask her that she would be willing to answer. And then it came to him, the perfect question.

***Oh hey, didn't see you there...seriously, if I did, that would be creepy and I would have to question what the muffins you're doing in my computer...anywho...because a few of you asked, I shall state it here- THERE WILL NOT BE JACK/BUNNY ROMANCE! (not that I can foretell, at any rate) Thank you to all who favorited/followed/reviewed. I am just thrilled with your feedback and you are the reason I updated today!**

**Galimatias-I am glad you are loving the story! :) That is my goal, for people to find joy in reading.**

**Baylee1100-Hahaha, yeah, sorry about the chapter title, I am convinced people don't read them so I like to make one that doesn't make sense every now and then. So, thank you for proving me wrong and reading the title! It meant that it was getting into the story, by the way. Be patient and all of Jack's past will be explained, no worries.**

**Scotty1609-Look, I continued the story SOON just like you asked!**

**21SidraCire-If you meant it's a Jack/Bunny romantic fiction, no, it's not. I am not a romantic, I like romantic stories every once in a while but I am just not a romantic person. Sorry if that is disappointing to you or anyone.**

**light soceress- Have you ever read the Harry Potter books? (maybe that is a stupid question but I know several people who haven't and I don't want to make assumptions) What I'm getting at is that the first few chapters of each are terribly boring and I feel like I may have just pulled a Harry Potter and failed at the first few chapters but, like Harry Potter, I hope it will get better as it gets into the story. Hopefully I can improve on what you suggested. Thank you so much for the feedback, I really appreciate it. I hope this chapter explained a bit more about Jack revealing so much to Bunny because I agree, it was strange for her to do that but I swear it was needed! :)**

**ARI713-Hehehe, love the name. ;)**

**Magiccatprincess- In answer, it will NOT have romance (I mean, a tiny bit because I like Tooth and Nick together, but other than that, no) and yes, it WILL be more friendship/family bonds.**


	4. Let it Burn

"I have my question for you," began Aster the next morning in the kitchen as Jack fried eggs.

"Oh?" drawled Jack over her shoulder, her tone seemingly bored. "And what would that be?"

"How did your parents die?"

Jack froze for so long that Aster thought she was going to refuse to answer. He almost regretted asking her but she had promised one question of his picking.

"They're not dead," said Jack at last, her back still to the boy.

"Wait, what?" spluttered Aster, surprised by the answer. "If they're not dead then how did you end up here?"

"Nope, you already asked your one question," sang Jack, her tense shoulders the only indication at the unease she felt.

"But now I just have more questions!" whined Aster. "It's not fair!"

"Fair is a carnival, this is life," laughed Jack, tossing a grin over her shoulder at him. "And life is full of disappointments."

"Do I get another question tomorrow?"

"Now you wouldn't want to get spoiled, would you? I'll answer another question later. Right now, however, you need to go wake Nick up because you promised you would. Scat, I have everything under control here."

Aster grumbled but left, dragging his feet to demonstrate his displeasure at not getting to ask any more questions and for having to wake up his friend. Nick was a big boy, he should learn how to use an alarm clock that wasn't in the form of Aster.

"I thought he'd never leave," sighed a deep voice, causing Jack to start.

"Good morning, Mr. Rob," greeted Jack, moving the pan of eggs off the burner and on to a cool burner to sit and cool before she put them on plates. "I hope you slept well."

"Look at me, girl," hissed Mr. Rob.

Jack turned to find him incredibly close. His prune colored button up shirt was worn and had a small bleach stain on the right sleeve. A waft of tobacco and stale booze seemed to seep out of his very pores and at this proximity she could count the wrinkles on his forehead. His eyes were grey like storm clouds and his skin had an almost yellow tint to it that seemed better fit on a jaundiced infant than a grown man.

"I don't like you," hissed Mr. Rob.

"That's okay," said Jack cheekily. "Not many people do. You can join the club, I think they have jackets now."

"Shut up!" snapped Mr. Rob, slapping her on her already slightly bruised cheek. "You're already a burden on this facility and you've only been here a day."

His colossal hand snaked out and grabbed her waist, forcing her left hand on to the still red hot burner. Jack bit her lip but held eye contact as he continued to berate her while the putrid sweet scent of burning flesh began to float around the kitchen. Only when the thundering steps of Nick echoed down the stairs did Mr. Rob let her go and disappeared with a last 'get breakfast finished and served' sneer.

"What's that smell?" inquired Nick as Aster and him traipsed into the kitchen.

Jack did not respond, running cold water over her bleeding and blistered hand, fighting back involuntary tears with deep breathes and will power, wincing slightly as the cold mingles with the heat but did nothing to alleviate the pain radiation up her arm from her palm.

"What happened, Jack?" demanded Aster, spotting her hand and rushing to her side.

"The burner and I got in a fight," replied Jack, her eyes begging the boy next to her to let it drop for the moment. "The burner won."

"You should be more careful," cautioned Nick.

"Yes, you should," agreed Aster, his green eyes devouring her blue ones. "Nick can you get the food out on the table please while I fix up her hand?"

Nick nodded and began taking the treys of steaming sustenance to the dining room. Aster, for his part, went to the cupboard across the kitchen and pulled out disinfectant, burn ointment, gauze, and medical tape.

"Let me see," sighed Aster, walking back up to her with the medical supplied in hand.

"I don't need your help," said Jack warningly, her voice quiet.

"Don't be daft," snapped Aster, setting the supplies on the counter. "And you didn't keep up your end of the bargain."

"Nick was there!"

"Stop being stubborn and just give me your hand!"

Aster caught her wrist and held her injured hand still, inspecting the damage with practiced eyes. A small squeak escaped her as he gently washed away the blackened flakes of skin but she quickly bit in back and held still. He was tender and when the wound was clean, he wrapped it securely in gauze, taping it in place, and let her go. Turning to the sink, he washed his hands as she inspected his work.

"Thank you," mumbled Jack, studying her feet in discomfort.

"Look, Jack," sighed Aster, running a hand through his hair tiredly. "I'm not mad at you for not telling. I know why you didn't say anything. I'm not going to ask you to trust me with your life because after what I'm guessing you've been through that would be impossible. I'm asking you to try to let me help. We may just have more in common than you think."

"It's true," said Nick, walking back into the kitchen in time to catch the last bit of Aster's statement. "Aster and you are both stubborn, quiet, and lost your parents at young ages. Plus, I've never seen Aster take a liking to someone so quickly. He normally ignores everyone but his friends."

Jack smiled at Nick before turning back to Aster.

"I'll give it a go," said Jack softly. "But I let's get some breakfast now. I'm starving!"

With a laugh, Nick followed her and his old friend as they walked into the dining room to sit next to Sandy who had made his way downstairs while they visited in the kitchen. Jack sat at the end of the table next to Aster and kept her eyes on her food awkwardly the entire meal but Aster took her even sitting and eating as a sign that she was willing to try and become his friend and that gave him hope. His eyes caught a glimpse of Mr. Rob at the other end of the table and the way the caregiver was eying Jack made Aster suddenly thankful that her room was so close to his. Mr. Rob gave him the creeps and, as he would find out, for good reason.

***Pew! Pew! Pew! It's a laser! Also, did you know that if you put an egg in the microwave for less than a minute it will explode? Because it will. Trust me, I tried.**

**Thanks to everyone who had followed or favorited!**

**Oh, and I know I don't mention it, but I do not own it, I'm just taking the character out for a spin but I promise I'll put them back when I'm done!**

**Now, on to everyone who reviewed favorite (I assume) part-the reply! Because yes, I do love replying to my reviews because you took the time not only to read my story but also leave a comment!**

**light soceress- I'm not anti-Jack/Bunny, I'm just awful at writing romance because, quite frankly, I am not a romantic person. I wish I were better at writing romance, but I cannot do it justice so I normally do not bother at all, unless it is at the very end of a story. Thanks for your review! I love all of your comments. And Sandy, Nick, and Tooth will all get more screen time as the story goes on so their voices will develop there. **

**Baylee1100-I updated rather soon as you can see. I am glad you are liking the story so far!**

**naien543- I am guilty of naming anything that stays still long enough. The gossipers will reappear but are not huge (as far as I can tell) characters.**

**angel grayson- I love Jack as a boy, but for some reason I could not get this idea out of my head so I had to put it down on paper (and then internet). I am glad you are liking the story even with Jack being a girl. Trust me, female Jack is going to be a hoot once you get to know her.**

**Thanks and, as always, I appreciate your support. See that little box down there? It's so empty and sad looking. Why don't you fill it up with words to make it happy? ;) **

**Until next time-Ari**


	5. Christmas Eve Morning

For a month, everything progressed in a normal fashion, Jack quickly fit herself in to a little niche, easily becoming an addition to the four old friends. Her easy going manner made the older four enjoy being around her, her boundless energy and bottomless fountain of ideas kept their everyday lives interesting, and her childlike love for fun made the younger kids adore her. She settled in to her own schedule, waking early every day to make breakfast for everyone then hanging out with her friends and then making dinner in the evening before putting the younger children to bed. Most mornings Aster would join her in the kitchen. They got along surprisingly well, perhaps because they were shockingly similar. Aster pushed her to her limits, always getting her to take a few more baby steps in trusting people while she pushed his buttons and got under his skin in a way no one else could. But there were moments when no one was looking or when it was just the two of them, that he caught a glimpse of the actual Jack, either a pure smile, not a smirk or goofy grin but a real smile that betrayed actual joy, or a look of such intense sadness and pain that it made him cringe.

One such morning, one month and three days after Jack had moved in, she was up particularly late, creeping through the orphanage to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"You know that it's about two in the morning," stated Aster, causing Jack to spill her water in surprise.

"Goodness Aster!" gasped Jack, setting her glass down and glaring at him. "Why are you up?"

"I could ask you the same question," smirked Aster, leaning casually against the doorframe in his black pajama pants and white undershirt. "I heard you leave the room."

"I just wanted a drink," shrugged Jack.

"And?"

"And what?"

"And what else are you up to? Come on, Jacky, if you wanted a drink you would have just gotten one in the bathroom, not come all the way down here for it."

Jack stuck out her tongue, shifting her feet on the cold stone ground, pushing her ever messy blonde hair out of her eyes.

"It's Christmas Eve day," shrugged Jack. "I haven't finished making everyone's presents."

"You're making every person a gift?"

"Yes! It's Christmas! Everyone needs a present!"

Aster gave her an appraising look, taking in her oversized clothes and earnest expression. Then he sighed and tossed her a white bundle which she caught with surprise.

"Put on the socks, your feet must be freezing," said Aster. "Come on, I'll help you finish up. We're going to have another late night tomorrow so the faster we finish tonight the more sleep we can get."

"Why will it be a late night tomorrow?" asked Jack, following Aster out of the kitchen an into the smaller side room on the first floor to the left of the main stair case.

The room was filled to the brim with brown paper wrapped packages and in the center was a work area with wood, paint, carving tools, cloth, thread, and needles. Jack flipped on the light and sat down on the ground, slipping on the socks Aster had given her. Little things like bringing her socks are what surprised her about him most. Under that rough front was a big softy.

"Nick got this idea years ago to play Santa and make sure all the kids had presents waiting when they woke up," explained Aster, joining her on the ground and picking up a paint brush. "So every Christmas Eve after the kids go to sleep we all lay out presents for them to have when they wake up. We do the same for Easter and every lost tooth. It's a way to keep the kids spirits up because Mr. Rob certainly won't do it."

"You're the Easter Bunny?" giggled Jack, sewing a dolls arm on to the body. "Nick I can see as Santa, he's huge and jolly! And Tooth, I mean, it's her name! Sandy could be the Sand Man! Oh, that would be perfect because he is so quite he wouldn't wake the kids! But you, the Easter Bunny? I mean, I could see Easter Kangaroo because those things are vicious! But bunny?"

"Shut up," grumbled Aster, shoving her lightly. "We all help, it's not just one of us."

"Whatever!" laughed Jack. "Kangaroo."

Jack continued to tease Aster as they worked to finish the last of the gifts. At last, at almost five in the morning, they tied the last twine string around the brown paper wrapped doll. Aster sat back with a groan while Jack began to put the left over supplies back into their box to bring to the attic. By the time she was done, Aster had fallen asleep on the ground. With a soft smile, Jack grabbed the blanket she had left there for her late nights working and covered him up before silently bringing the box to her room. Then she went back to the kitchen to make breakfast since she was already awake. She began a pot of coffee and started heating up the oven for cinnamon rolls and went back to check on Aster when she noticed the fire had gone out in the living room. The chill of the large room would be bad for the smaller children, so Jack went and started the fire back up, not noticing the dark figure enter the room behind her and sit on the large crimson couch that faced the fireplace.

Once the flames had caught, she backed up a few paces, nodding at her handy work and as she turned, a hand snaked out and covered her mouth, muffling her yell.

"Hello, Jack."

***Note from me time! Excited? You should be!**

**First off, wow! You all who have favorited and followed amaze me! That's just such a compliment and I thank you profusely! **

**B-Now, I have a challenge for you! If this story hits 40 reviews before the next update (Sunday), I will update with two chapters (long ones at that!) If it doesn't hit that number, then I will still update Sunday, you will just have to wait for the next chapter the normal amount of time. The choice is yours. :)**

**Secondly- for those who have reviewed, answers!**

**Magiccatprincess-I love brotherly love too! I have a twin brother and I just adore him. I am all about the sibling love. :)**

**light soceress- I love love/hate relationships. Maybe it's because that how my best friend and I are (we like to bother the other but he looks out for me and I'd do anything for him) but something about those relationships just interest me. Thanks for filling up the little box. You made it so happy! :)**

**Baylee1100-Fights with burners happen way more often than one would think. :)**

**Until next time, let me know what you think! I love ideas and questions and comments. Always-Ari**


	6. On Names

It wasn't like the movies, time did not slow down or stop, it sped up, as if someone sat on the fast forward button, insisting time continue at a pace that was unnatural. Or perhaps she had landed in a different time stream, a faster time stream. Or, she would have landed in the slower time stream and been surrounded by the faster one, which would explain why everything around her seemed to be moving at light speed while she just stood still. One moment she was standing, the next she was pinned on the couch, mouth still covered. A different hand was tugging at her shirt while she squirmed.

Her hair fell into her eyes as she kicked and she felt her foot hit the lamp, heard it crash to the ground, but it could have been hours between the kick and the impact for all she knew. Still, she tried to get away from whoever was pinning her down because whatever they wanted it was she doubted it was good. They gave up on her shirt and instead began yanking at her oversized sweat pants. The only good thing was the fact that they were too big for her, so she had tied the string firmly around her hips. Still, it was only bit of woven strands, bound to give away eventually.

"What the hell is going on?" yelled a voice from behind the couch.

Jack felt the pressure on top of her lessen as the person looked up. Then it was gone altogether as they were forcefully thrown off of the couch and on to the scuffed chocolate brown wooden floor. Jack immediately was up, tumbling over the back of the couch, away from whoever was on the ground. Without even stopping to look, Jack ran out of the room, down the hall, and out into the snow. She sprinted through the still dark morning, soft snowflakes swirling past her face as she made it to the trees. She kept on running until she reached the lake where she hit the ground and just started crying. Not dainty, little tears but full sobs that let out years of hurt that had been bottled and hidden away.

"Jack?"

Jack gasped and sat up, snow in her hair, shivering in her short sleeved shirt, and saw Aster in the dark, the blanket she had draped over him still around his shoulders. Slowly, he approached her, his feet making soft crunches in the snow until he was sitting next to her on the snow while she sniffled.

"Who was it?" asked Jack softly after several minutes. "I didn't see."

"It was Black," sighed Aster, running a hand through his hair as was his habit.

Pitch Black, Mr. Rob's son, was back for the holidays and normally he kept to himself finding the orphans annoying, but for some reason he had been wandering around more than usual. Aster had written it off as college being good for him but now he understood. Black just wanted Jack.

Jack nodded, drawing her knees to her chest and hugging them. Tears still ran down her cheeks at a slower pace, her shuddering had not subsided, all leading Aster to doing something he hadn't thought he would ever do. He took off the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders and she leaned in to his touch. Next thing he knew he was pulling her into his chest, holding her close and waiting out the tears. She clung to him as if he was the first physical she had in years which, he mused, it probably was. At least, it was probably the first positive physical contact she'd had in years. For the entire month he'd known her, she had not touched a single person and always shied away from contact with anyone else. The others had picked up on it, they just did not touch her and figured it was one of her quirks. Aster knew better.

"Hey, I've got you," he whispered, not entirely sure what to do. "You're safe now. I promise, I'm going to protect you. You're safe."

It took seven minutes, but eventually Jack quit crying and looked up at Aster, not pulling away, just staring up at him.

"I don't need your help," she said, trying to look tough.

"Tough," grinned Aster. "You didn't ask for my help and I didn't offer it. I informed you that I'm going to protect you."

"Why?" asked Jack, genuinely curious at his reasoning.

"Because you're my friend and I protect my friends."

"I'm sorry," sighed Jack, pulling away and wiping her cheeks. "I didn't mean to lose it like this."

"I don't mind," shrugged Aster.

They sat in silence for a minute until Aster noticed Jack still shaking next to him. He put his arm around her. She tensed for an instant but then relaxed and leaned in to his warmth.

"Can I ask you a question?" ventured Aster.

"You just did," grinned Jack. "But go ahead and ask another."

"On the day you got here you said you might tell us why you have a boy's name and I'm curious. So, why is your name Jack?"

"Jack is actually short for Jacqueline," explained Jack. "But when I was born, my dad just wanted a boy, and I'm a girl, so he called me Jack and tried to pretend his daughter was a son. When they dropped me at the orphanage my papers said Jack. Jacqueline ceased to exist at that moment and I've been Jack ever since."

"That sucks."

"That's what I like about you, Aster," chuckled Jack. "You don't apologize for things you have no control over, you have yet to break a promise, and you remember things I've said."

"I have another question," said Aster, attempting to move past the compliment he didn't know how to take.

"Go for it."

"Really? Two in one day? Wow."

"It's almost Christmas, don't get used to it."

"Fine. Okay, you don't like physical contact, for obvious reasons, yet you don't seem to mind right now. What changed?"

"I don't dislike physical contact," said Jack slowly as if thinking over each word before she said it. "I just get antsy around most people. I've spent enough time with you to be okay with this. That, and you didn't force it. And, I don't know, I can't explain it, you just make me feel comfortable."

Aster smirked.

"If you ever mention that I will deny everything."

"Wouldn't dream of it, mate," laughed Aster. "But until Black leaves I really don't want you going out alone. Can you do that for me?"

Jack shuddered at the memory of her early morning adventure and nodded.

"I'm not an idiot, Aster."

"I never said you were. Now, the sun is coming up and quite frankly I'm exhausted, so can we please go back to our rooms? It's freezing out here."

Jack laughed and allowed Aster to pull her to her feet. Together they walked back to the orphanage, sleep deprived and not at all ready to face the day.

***Readers! Greetings! I have very little to say in this note, just that for the first time in MONTHS I have felt 100%. Believe me, that is quite an accomplishment considering the hospital and I are besties. So, go me!**

**Reviews! Here are your responses!**

**Qwerty124-Hehehehe, it wasn't Mr. Rob! He has an equally (if not more) creepy son! Yeah, and Mr. Rob's last name is Black, I just didn't want the general confusion if I used Black.**

**Death-Sama01-I do think danger sneaked in there! Bad, danger! ;)**

**GothicJewel-Hahahahahaha, alas, no two chapters but, because your review was so clever, I shall update tomorrow instead of waiting the customary day. Does that work?**

**Magiccatprincess-Aster to the rescue! Sorry, I'm kinda a drama queen when it comes to my writing. I just love crazy characters and their antics!**

**naien543-I'm glad that's what your mind came up with. Hahahaha. "It's raping time!" is an excellent line.**

**Baylee1100-Tada! An update! Bam! Just like you asked. You're welcome. :)**

**Alrighty peoples, I am exhausted from feeling so well, which means tomorrow I will probably be banned to my bed by my handsome and overbearing caretakers who think I over do things. So, drop me a note if you want to help keep me entertained! Thanks! Always-Ari**


	7. Take the Hits

After cleaning up breakfast, Aster headed to bed while Jack forced the younger kids and Nick, Tooth, and Sandy outside to play in the snow. She started a snow ball fight, laughing and running around and just enjoying the cold weather, seemingly unbothered by her bare feet. Nick, Tooth, and Sandy stood at the edges of the action, observing the fun but not partaking, at least until Jack sprinted over and smashed snow in each of their faces before running off, laughing as they followed.

"You're so dead, Frost!" laughed Nick forming a snowball in his right hand as he chased the smaller girl.

Soon after Nick, Tooth, and Sandy joined in the fun the younger teens who considered themselves above snow fights had forgotten about being aloof and were giggling with the rest, covered in the freezing white water. By lunch time, everyone was soaked and exhausted, ready to troop inside and warm up for a bit. Jack stumbled in with her friends, laughed as two of the younger boys rushed past, chasing each other through the door and around the hall.

"Be careful!" warned the maternal Tooth, worry evident in her high pitched voice.

No sooner had the words left her mouth than one of the boys crashed into the deep wooden decorative table, sending a vase tumbling to the ground where it broke into hundreds of pieces. Everyone froze.

"Oh no!" whispered the boy who fell.

He stared around in panic, knowing he was going to get punished for breaking the vase.

"Hey, you're okay, right?" said Jack, kneeling next to him. "Come on, Jamie, you're not hurt, are you?"

"N-no," sniffled Jamie, looking up at her in anticipation.

"Good," smiled Jack. "Then all of you, get upstairs and get changed for lunch."

"But, the vase," said Jamie. "Mr. Rob is going to be so mad!"

"Jamie, trust me, I will take care of Mr. Rob," assured Jack with her easy tone. "Just get changed. It was an accident. You're not going to get in trouble. Sandy, will you take Jamie and Eli to get changed, please?"

Sandy nodded and held out his hand to the little boy. Jamie shot Jack another uneasy look but took the older boys hand and followed him up the large, creaking stairs. Jack began sweeping the broken glass with her palm.

"Tooth, mind getting me a broom?" asked Jack as she heard the approaching steps of Mr. Rob. "It's in the closet on the second floor landing. Nick, you may need to help her reach it."

"Sure," chirped Tooth.

She pranced up the stairs with Nick in tow. Jack continued to sweep up the bits, ignoring the steps.

"What the hell happened here?" demanded Mr. Rob.

"A vase broke," explained Jack calmly.

"What have you done?" screamed Mr. Rob, shoving Jack to the ground and into the glass. She bit back a whimper as a particularly large bit of glass sliced into her arm.

"I'm sorry," whispered Jack.

"You worthless-" yelled Mr. Rob, kicking her in the side and as she curled in to herself, trying to protect her core.

She shut her eyes and tried to block out the screaming, praying it wouldn't reach the younger kids ears. The last thing she needed was an upset and scared hoard of children to calm. The floor was cool against her cheek, comfortingly so, like the flip side of a pillow made of wood. Mr. Rob continued to yell and hit her until suddenly it stopped. The yelling continued but the blows quit coming. Instead, it felt like a large warm blanket was draped over her entire body.

"You just can't stay out of trouble, can you?" muttered a gruff voice in her ear, alerting her to the fact that the blanket was alive and not a blanket at all.

"What are you doing?" gasped Jack, shocked.

"Okay, he's gone," said Nick from somewhere to her right and above her.

Aster let go and sat back, rubbing his back where Mr. Rob's blows had hit him. He helped Jack into a sitting position and raised his dark bushy eyebrows at her, asking what happened with a look.

"A vase got broken," shrugged Jack, wincing at the movement. "Mr. Rob wasn't happy about it. Turns out he is quite the vase enthusiast. Who knew?"

"Jack, are you okay?" sobbed Tooth, eyeing her from Nick's protective grip.

"I'm fine, Tooth, no worries," grinned Jack. "Wait, I thought you were sleeping, Aster."

"I heard yelling and went to investigate," said Aster, his eyes never leaving her face. "Let's get upstairs before he comes back."

"Good idea," agreed Nick, looking quite shaken at the entire encounter.

The way he was holding Tooth made Jack want to laugh; it looked like her would never let her go after what he's seen.

Jack quickly changed out of her soaked clothes and into jeans and a forest green shirt. She sat on her mattress, trying to figure out how to stop the bleeding on her arm before covering it with a hoodie. Her arms and torso were covered with purple and green fingerprints like a dusted crime scene.

"Hey," greeted Aster, his head popping through the hole in her floor. "I brought some gauze and tape."

He pulled himself through the opening and tugged at her arm without another word.

"Why did you jump between Mr. Rob and me?" asked Jack, surprising them both by speaking.

"It's what friends do. We take the hits for each other sometimes."

"You didn't have to do that."

"You didn't either. I know you didn't break that vase, Jacky. Nick told me what happened. I also know you sent Nick and Tooth on a wild goose chase to get a broom because you heard Mr. Rob coming and didn't want them caught in the cross fire. You took the hits for them, I took the hits for you."

"Well, thanks," said Jack awkwardly as he finished bandaging her arm.

"Let's see the others."

With that, they climbed back down into the boys room. Tooth and Nick sat huddled on Nick's bed, Sandy was drawing absently on his, and Jack made herself comfortable on the old seaweed green armchair between Sandy and Aster's beds.

"Was that the first time Mr. Rob hit you?" asked Nick bluntly, his blue eyes drilling into Jack's.

"So do you guys really deliver presents to all the children on Christmas Eve every year?" asked Jack, ignoring the question.

"Jack-" tried Tooth.

"Because I have a bunch of present to add to the haul and I'd love to help if you need it," continued Jack.

Then she signed something to Sandy who silently laughed and signed back, the two of them enjoying a private moment. Nick sighed in defeat. He would have to question Jack later but she was clearly not going to cooperate at the moment. Eventually he fell into conversation with Aster and the friends whiled away the afternoon. By four, aster glanced at Jack and found her fast asleep on the armchair. As the others continued to talk, he silently got up, picked up Jack, and set her on his bed, pulling his earth brown comforter over her to keep her warm. Then he took her place in the chair as if nothing had happened. The others didn't seem to notice but Sandy grinned proudly to himself. For years he had worried about Aster. The tall boy was gruff and did not befriend many people but once he was your friend, he was the best friend a person could have. Still, he did not really seem to connect to any individual until Jack came along. Sandy could tell the two were alike and it made him happy to see Aster be caring towards anyone while he was normally so rough. It just made Sandy more curious about Jack's past to see what made her so endearing to the moody boy.

***Yup, as predicted, I am back to being sick. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. **

**This chapter is dedicated to GothicJewel who is the only reason I am updating today.**

**Qwerty124-I may take you up on that offer. And thank you! :)**

**Magiccatprincess-Thanks! I love grumpy, overprotective boys. They make me happy because they try to be tough but you can always see who they care about because of this look they get. **

**Well, that's all I have to say. I really don't feel well. I think I'm going to sleep now.-Ari**


	8. How to Keep an Arm

"Jacky, wake up," said Aster, shaking the sleeping girl gently by her slim shoulder.

"Hm?" murmured Jack, blinking her blue eyes open and looking about in confusion.

She noticed she was in Aster's bed, the sky glowing a murky blue through the window above his bed, signaling that the sun had just set. Stretching, she sat up and shivered slightly at the cool air of the room.

"Have a nice nap?" smirked Aster.

"I was tired, leave me alone," grumbled Jack.

"Oh good Jack, you're awake!" cried Tooth as she skipped into the room. "It's dinner time!"

"Oh no!" groaned Jack, realizing she had slept through dinner preparation time.

Mr. Rob was going to kill her.

"Nick, Sandy, and Tooth took care of dinner for you," assured Aster, spotting her look of panic. "Don't protest, just say thank you and drop it."

"Thank you," said Jack softly, smiling shyly at Tooth.

"No problem," trilled Tooth, hopping excitedly. "Aster said you stayed up all night finishing presents for the kids; it's the least we could do. Now come on, it's time to eat!"

Jack grinned and jumped out of bed. Aster silently handed her a thick pair of socks and waited until she put them on before leading the three of them down the corridor to the wide staircase. Tooth chatted away, telling Jack about different activities of Christmas's past.

"And then we almost lit the place on fire when Sandy fell asleep holding his candle!" finished Tooth, causing Jack to laugh along with her.

"It was your fault," chuckled Aster. "You shouldn't have given Sandy a candle in the first place. You know he can't stay awake worth anything."

"Give him a flash light next time," laughed Jack. "Problem solved."

Aster rolled his eyes. They sat down, Sandy on the end, Nick next to him, Tooth next to Nick, Jack next to Tooth, Aster next to Jack, and then down the line with the older children, wrapping around until the youngest kids sat across the table from the oldest five. Mr. Rob and his son Pitch walked in and only Aster noticed Jack flinch. He nudged her with his elbow. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes, one eyebrow lifting elegantly in question.

"You're okay," said Aster quietly. "Relax, I'm not going to let them hurt you."

One corner of her mouth quirked up in a crooked grin that caused cold Aster to smile back. Neither noticed Pitch glaring at them from the head of the table closest to them.

"Jacky, can you pass the potatoes?" asked Nick.

"Sure thing!" replied Jack, passing a bowl full of steaming white mush heavier than she was and passed it to the large boy at the corner.

"Thank you!"

Dinner passed with few incidents. As Jack was helping clear the table, Pitch cornered her in the pantry where she was putting up the large pot used to cook the potatoes. Just as she slid it on to the shelf she felt a hand on her waist.

"Um, hello?" said Jack, turning and stepping back into the wall when she saw how close the taller, older boy was.

"Jacky, isn't it?" said Pitch smoothly as if he were just meeting her for the first time.

"Jack to you, actually," corrected Jack with a glare. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to be getting back to cleaning up."

"Why don't we talk instead?" suggested Pitch, putting an arm against the wall to block her escape. "I'm sure my dad won't protest. We can get to know each other a little batter."

Long warm fingers caressed her cheek, a cold laugh filling the small space when she flinched away.

"I'd step away from her if I were you, mate," came a rough growl from behind Pitch. "She has work to do and, quite frankly, I don't like you. So remove your arm unless you want to find it no longer attached to the rest of your body."

"Are you threatening me?" demanded Pitch, turning to glare at dark haired youth.

"No, I'm making you a promise," snapped Aster.

"You and what army?"

"I don't need an army to kick your sorry ass."

"But I'd love any excuse to beat you to a pulp," said North, appearing over Aster's shoulders with a wicked grin. "You've always annoyed me."

Sandy nodded and signed something that made Jack giggle. Pitch looked between the three boys and pushed past them as Tooth appeared carrying a stack of plates.

"What did Pitch want?" asked Tooth, setting the plates in the sink.

"Just introducing himself," said Jack walking out of the pantry with a painted on grin.

"And I was informing him on how to best keep his arm attached to his body," supplied Aster, still glaring.

Jack shot him a look and went to help Tooth finish washing the dishes. When they were done, Jack told the younger kids a story and put them to bed. Then she joined her friends in the boys room.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" asked Jack, sitting on Aster's bed comfortably.

"Well, we have a few hours and then we will sneak down and put the presents under the tree for the kids to find in the morning," explained Nick.

"Oh, and Sandy says Jamie lost a tooth," interpreted Jack.

"Oh, I'll take care of it! Please let me do it!" squealed Tooth, bouncing on Nick's bed.

"You can get the tooth late, darling," chuckled Nick. "Right now you need to stay here with me."

"Gross," grumbled Aster at their antics.

Jack chuckled at all of them before Aster shoved her lightly so he could sit on his own bed as well.

"So, I have a question for you," said Aster.

"Go for it!"

"Hey, Jack?" said Daisy from the door, glaring at Jack when she spotter her sitting with Aster on his bed. "Mr. Rob says there's someone here to see you."

"Thank you, Daisy," said Jack with a shy smile.

Once Daisy left, Jack gave in to a look of confusion.

"Who on earth would be visiting me?" she wondered out loud.

"Let's go find out," suggested Aster, standing up.

He and the others followed Jack as she went down the large stair case and into the living room. Sitting there on the couch was Mr. Rob was a man about fifty years old wearing a pressed charcoal suit, green tie, and shiny black shoes. Jack froze at the sight of the man and refused to take a step farther into the room.

"Hello, dad," said Jack quietly. "It's been what, almost 14 years?"

***Um, so I got hit by a car while riding my bike...-Ari**


	9. Dad-that explains it!

"Dad?" gasped Tooth. "I thought your parents were dead!"

"I never said they were dead," replied Jack quietly, her eyes never leaving the older gentleman on the other side of the room.

"But you said-"

"I said I came to the orphanage when I was four, I never said that my parents were dead."

"But then-"

"Tooth, shut up!" growled Aster. "If you can't stay quiet, go back to the room but seriously, shut up. Nick!"

"Darling, I don't think we're supposed to even be here right now, so we have to be quiet if we don't want to get sent back to bed," said Nick gently, glaring at his best friend. "I'm sure Jack will explain everything later."

"Jack, come sit with me," suggested her father.

"Aster, Nick, Tooth, Sandy, you won't be needed," said Mr. Rob, his voice pleasant but dangerous.

"We'll just sit over here, then," said Aster, moving to sit out of the way on the couch near the closet that held all the presents.

Nick, Tooth, and Sandy joined him on the long couch, all looking confused but staying silent so Mr. Rob turned his back on them and let them stay. Jack approached the two men as if they were going to jump up and start a fight. She perched on the awkwardly orange armchair and waited.

"It took a while to track you down," said Mr. Frost conversationally.

Jack just stared at him, her face unreadable.

"Mr. Rob's been telling me what a handful you still are," continued Mr. Frost as if his daughters silence meant nothing. "Can't say I'm surprised. I told him a good beating's the only way to get through to you."

"What do you want, dad?" asked Jack, her voice tired and dull.

Tooth was silently crying into Nick's shoulder, shocked at the admission by Jack's own father coupled with the understanding that her parents weren't dead, they gave her up. Nick stroked her arm and sat drinking it all in, learning more about Jack in a few sentences than he had in over a month of knowing her. Sandy looked ready to kill and Aster was sitting patiently, his eyes never leaving Jack.

"Your mom died," said Mr. Frost.

"I know," replied Jack, her tone still dull. "A few years back. If that's all you wanted to tell me then I think I'll just go back to bed."

She got to her feet.

"Sit down, girl!" roared Mr. Frost, causing the teens on the other couch to jump but Jack to smirk coldly.

"Ah, so what are you really here for?" asked Jack, remaining on her feet and crossing her arms.

"You are worthless."

"I already know that."

"I was right to kick you out all those years ago."

"I'm sure you feel that way."

"I wish I'd kick your mom in the stomach as soon as I found out she was pregnant with you."

"Really? You've had nearly 14 years to think up knew insults and you didn't bother trying?"

"Why you little-"

He back handed her so hard she fell. Tooth let out a little scream and Aster had to be held back by Sandy so he wouldn't pounce on the man. Mr. Rob and Mr. Frost had seemed to forgotten the group of four friends.

"Why are you here?" demanded Jack again, glaring up at the man.

"Quite frankly, to see what I'm not missing," chuckled Mr. Frost rudely. "Mr. Rob and I here go way back and when he told me he had my child here I thought I would check up on you. Now that I see you, I can tell you haven't changed a bit."

"And you're still just as much of a bully."

"You'll never be worth anything. Haven't you figured that out yet? Your own parents didn't even want you, why would anyone else? Your parents, who are biologically programmed to love you and even we couldn't stand you!"

Jack looked down for the first time, studying her feet.

"Now, get out of my sight!" hissed Mr. Frost, shoving her to the ground.

Jack scooted until a big hand hauled her up by the arm. She looked up to Aster's concerned face but didn't say anything as he pulled her from the room, closely followed by Nick, Tooth, and Sandy, who signed something intensely rude to the older men before leaving. They were silent until they reached the attic bedroom. Aster sat Jack on the bed with next to him, Sandy scooted the armchair to face them, while Tooth and Nick sat on Sandy's bed.

"Well, now you have all met my father," said Jack trying half heartedly to grin but not fooling anyone. "You can see where I get my charm."

"I thought your parents were dead," stated Nick, his booming voice low and intimidating causing Jack to unconsciously scoot closer to Aster, the only one she allowed to touch her. "Explain."

"And please, Jacky, no more half truths," begged Tooth shrilly. "We're your friends, we're not like them, and we want to help. We care about you."

"It's not personal," stated Jack, looking at the comforter she twisted between her hands. "It's really not, I swear. I just don't know how to go about explaining. It's not like I want to lie to you guys and it's not like I don't want to tell you, because I really do, I just never wanted to share before so I don't know where to start. No one's ever cared before."

"Why don't you begin at the beginning," suggested Aster. "And then do on until you reach the end. And then stop."

"Don't be cheeky," said Jack, a small smile tugging at her lips.

The four looked at her expectantly as she pushed her hair out of her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'll tell you everything," said Jack slowly. "But can we please go to my room. I know my dad, he's not going to leave it at that and it'd be better if we relocated to a place he can't find or at least reach easily."

"Sounds good to me," shrugged Aster.

After the five of them had clambered into the loft room, pulled up the ladder and shut the door, latching it securely, they arranged themselves as comfortably as possible, Tooth and Nick leaning against the wall under the round window, Sandy sitting on the old trunk, and Aster and Jack huddled on the mattress.

"Okay," said Jack. "Here goes nothing."

***Hey! Thank you all for the reviews and concern! I'm okay, just very sore, bruised, and scratched. I pretty much managed to take all the skin off the palm of my left hand (which isn't good because I'm left handed) and I'm allergic to the adhesive on bandaids and my entire left leg is a giant purple bruise. Awesome. But here's your chapter! Have a great day!-Ari**


	10. Escape tent

Jack ran a hand through her short hair, a habit she had when she was thinking. It took her a full minute before she actually began her story.

"I was born on December 29th and my parents were young," she began. "They weren't ready to be parents but they did the best they could, I think. My dad just wanted a boy, but I was a girl, a disappointment. My mom was meek, I guess, because she just went along with whatever he said. He called me Jack instead of Jacqueline so she did as well. As I got older, I was a trouble maker. As soon as I learned to walk I was off, climbing, running, making a mess, and exploring the world."

The others grinned, easily picturing a little Jack giggling her head off as she ran through a yard.

"I had too much energy for my own good, that's what my dad always said," sighed Jack. "I didn't listen, I made messes, and I just would not sit still, so he'd try to beat some sense into me. Eventually I became too much of a burden on them, so for Christmas right before my fourth birthday, they dropped me off at an orphanage, I forget the name. I was moved around a lot after that but each place was pretty much the same. The adults hated me for being energetic, the younger kids liked to play games with me, the older ones ignored me, called me a nuisance, so I never really had any friends. I'd get passed on to the next place and it would never change. Now I'm here."

"So did they hit you at the other orphanages?" asked Tooth, her voice trembling.

"Sometimes," shrugged Jack. "Sometimes they just yelled. I learned pretty quick to just laugh it off and not take it personally. Those people are just as unhappy with their lives as I am with mine. They are bitter and need an outlet and I've always been the easiest target, the loner new girl. It's normally not personal, except with Mr. Rob, apparently, who is friends with my father."

"He's not your father," growled Aster.

"Excuse me?" asked Jack, her face scrunching in confusion at the statement.

"He's not your father," repeated Aster. "Father's don't act like that to their kids."

Nick, Tooth, and Sandy nodded vigorously.

"Jack!" came the slurred voice of her father from the room below. "Come out to play, Jack! Come on, don't you want to see your long lost father?"

"I wonder where those kids got to," mused Mr. Rob, his voice boisterous with drink.

A crash sounded through the floorboards, causing Tooth to muffle her shriek in Nick's shirt and the others to jump. It sounded as if they were tipping over the beds and dressers in search for the teens. Aster and Sandy silently got up and moved the trunk over the door on the ground to deter entry. Jack was eyeing that spot as if it were a cobra that was hungry just for her flesh. Aster and Sandy sat next to her, Aster pulling her into his arms in a protective embrace and Sandy blocking her vision, signing so fast the others couldn't quite catch what he was saying but she seemed to understand. Suddenly, they heard Mr. Rob shout.

"I'll bet they're in the loft!" he shouted.

Jack stood up and pushed the round window open. With practiced ease as banging sounded from under the trunk, she hoisted her slim frame onto the ledge and motioned for the others to follow. Nick lifted Sandy up and Jack pointed up, indication that he should climb up and over the slope. Sandy did as he was asked and found himself on a lowered flat surface that almost looked like an old patio. Tooth was next, Jack gesturing to her to follow the small boy. Aster climbed out next and Nick followed. Jack slid back through the window and reappeared a few moments later, blankets thrown over her shoulder. She shut the window and scrambled after her friends, falling just out of sight when she heard the trunk get overthrown at last.

She dusted snow off of a lump to reveal a zipped door of a tent. She quickly opened it and they all climbed in, a flashlight illuminating the interior. It was crowded, the tent old, but blankets made it comfortable.

"This is the worst Christmas Eve ever," moaned Tooth. "This is so awful! What were they going to do? Can they find us here? We can't spend the night! What about the presents? Oh the kids are going to be so-"

"Darling, you have to be quiet," said Nick forcefully but kindly. "If they open the window, they will be able to hear you."

Tooth immediately quieted and looked about anxiously.

"They were pretty drunk," reasoned Jack, shivering lightly, her voice quiet. "So I'd given them a few more hours and they should be passed out by then. After that we can go back inside and bring out the gifts. The kids will still get their Christmas, don't worry."

"How can you be so calm?" hissed Tooth, near hysterics.

"When you've been dealing with this your entire life, you learn not to get too worked up."

"That's why you have this tent up here?" questioned Aster.

"Yup! All sorts of things were left in that loft. I found this tent and brought it here, just in case I needed out quickly. People tend not to look up, that's why trees are also great for hiding in. But I am sorry I've dragged you all into my mess."

"We're friends, it's what we do."

"Let's at least try to get some sleep while they calm down in there," suggested Nick, eyeing his girlfriend worriedly.

They agreed and went through the long process of getting comfortable in the cramped space. Nick and Tooth ended up cuddled together in a corner with Sandy using Nick's large legs as a pillow, Aster using Sandy's stomach as a pillow, and Jack laying by the door next to Aster, blinking up at the dark roof. The bonus of the small space was that the body heat made it cozy, fighting off the bitter cold of the outdoors.

"You have to get out of here," sighed Aster softly, knowing the girl next to him was still awake. "It's not safe."

"I still have one year and four days before I turn 18 and can leave for good," whispered Jack.

"You can't stay here that long. We'll think of something."

"Thanks, Aster," whispered Jack, rare true emotion coloring her voice.

In the building, several floors under their backs, sat three fuming men, all furious that one girl had escaped them, drinking away their frustrations, and ranting about what they would do to her when they found her.

***Okay, I know, I've been slacking on my replies to reviews and I will get back to doing that next chapter, I promise.**

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Always-Ari**


	11. Christmas Time is Here

"Nick, Nick, wake up," whispered Aster, nudging his large friend.

"What?" muttered Nick, pulling Tooth closer to his chest.

"It's 5am, we have to do the presents before the kids wake up," reminded Aster.

Nick groaned but sat up, looking confused before he remembered why they were in a tent on Christmas morning. Tooth blinked sleepily up at him and grinned like an idiot. Sandy was already awake and shaking his crossed fingers in the air, the sign for "ready" to let them know it was time to go.

"Oh, is she sleeping?" cooed Tooth, glancing at the curled form of Jack, barely visible through the blankets.

"She's exhausted," whispered Aster. "It's been a really long day for her and I don't think she got much sleep. I was thinking we would let her rest while we did the presents."

"Someone should stay with her," advised Nick.

"I'll stay, I could use a few more hours of sleep too," replied Aster, unzipping the door and letting the others out. "Have fun and be careful."

They nodded and headed back into the orphanage while Aster settled back down next to Jack to sleep, snuggling in to the abandoned sleeping bags for added warmth, tossing one a few over Jack to be on the safe side. Inside the orphanage, there was no sign of Mr. Rob, Jack's father, or Pitch but Nick, Tooth, and Sandy worked as quickly and silently as they could setting out presents under the tree, filling the little stockings hanging above the fire place, and decorating the living room. By 6:30am they were done and crept back up the stairs to Jack's ransacked bedroom. Tooth climbed back to the roof to wake Aster and Jack while Nick and Sandy worked to right Jack's room for her. It didn't take them long and made them realize how little Jack owned.

"Merry Christmas!" yawned Jack, jumping through the window with an ease only she was capable of.

"Merry Christmas!" cried Tooth, already in the room, hugging each of the boys in turn.

"Shall we get ready for the day?" suggested Nick. "The kids will be waking up soon and I want to see their faces."

"Sure," grinned Jack.

When everyone left her room, Jack changed into her favorite pair of black jeans and blue hoodie, combing her short hair in three strokes before hopping out of the door and landing lightly on her feet. She was greeted by a pair of socks hitting her face, thrown by Aster.

"Don't throw socks at me," said Jack indignantly.

"Start wearing socks when it's below freezing out and I'll stop throwing them at you," responded Aster with a smirk.

Jack stuck her tongue out at him but pulled the socks over her feet.

"Nick!" squealed Jason, sprinting into the room. "Santa came!"

"Jack, come on, you've got to see this!" laughed Jamie, who followed Jason into the room and was tugging at Jack's hand. "It's amazing! One minute it was a regular living room and the next it was a winter wonder land! It's like magic!"

"Alright, little ones, we're coming," chuckled Nick, making his way to the door.

Mr. Rob, Pitch, and Jack's father were all absent from the mornings festivities, much to the relief of the five oldest wards. In the afternoon, they gathered in Jack's room, door barricaded yet again just in case anyone got any funny ideas, and they exchanged gifts with each other in their own Christmas celebration. Jack gave Sandy a handmade notebook, Nick a new knife for carving, Tooth a knitted rainbow hat, and Aster got a box of paints.

"Where did you get the money for this?" asked Aster in awe, examining the fine paints with expert eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know," smirked Jack, leaning against the wall.

"This one's from me!" said Tooth, handing Jack her gift.

Jack was the last one to open her presents, being the youngest. Tooth's present turned out to be flowing long sleeve purple top. Sandy's gift to her was a book about winter. Nick gave her a carved wooden snowflake. Aster's box was the largest and last she opened.

"Shoes?" giggled Jack, raising one eyebrow elegantly. "You got me shoes and….socks? Hahaha, thanks, Aster!"

"Now please wear them," advised Aster. "You make me cringe when you run about barefoot. It's amazing you haven't gotten sick yet."

"Shut up."

"GIRL!" the roar of rage echoed through three floors and the general noise of the orphanage to reach the group huddled in the attic.

"We can't keep doing this," muttered Aster. "I say we make a run for it."

"We can't run right now, we haven't packed or anything!" cried Tooth.

"Then tonight."

"It's too cold and we have no plan," pointed out Nick.

Sandy signed something but no one was looking.

"Well staying here is getting dangerous," snapped Aster.

Sandy tugged on his arm but Aster just pulled it out of his grip.

"We need to decide where to go before we leave," said Tooth.

"What, Sandy?" yelled Aster, his frustration level bursting.

Sandy pointed at the open door.

"What about-Jack," said Aster, realizing the girl was missing.

"Why would she leave when she knows they are down there?" cried Tooth, panic for her friend swelling in her chest, making it difficult for her to breathe.

"I think that's why she did it," said Nick as Aster disappeared to the next level. "She didn't want anyone else getting hurt because of her."

"They'll kill her!" said Tooth, her eyes wide. "We have to stop them."

That's when the screaming started.

***Sorry that took a while. For the past few months I've been really sick off and on and getting hit by that car and then getting caught outside in the snow for an hour without a coat, I'm just not up to par. **

**Review Reply-**

**HavenSpire-Yes, Pitch was with them. :)**

**21SidraCire- I agree! what a rude guy.**

**Lady Minuialwen-Poor Jack indeed! Always poor Jack. :(**

**Anywho, hope you enjoyed this one.-Ari**


	12. Oh, a Twist!

By the time Tooth, Nick, and Sandy made it down the stairs, it was to see a nondescript black car driving away, Jack's messy blonde hair visible in the back seat next to Aster's black hair. Mr. Rob was laughing at them from the front step.

"Where are they going?" demanded Tooth, rounding on Mr. Rob in a fury none had ever seen before.

"That's none of your business," smirked Mr. Rob.

"Right," snarled Nick, pinning Mr. Rob to the door frame by putting his massive arm against Mr. Rob's throat. "Well, that's nice and all, but we're kinda in a rush. Sandy, get his keys."

Sandy dug the car keys out of Mr. Rob's jacket pocket, grinning a grin that did not reach his eyes. He jingled the keys in the caretakers face before running out the front door followed by Tooth and Nick. They unlocked the car, Sandy climbed into shotgun, Tooth in the back, and Nick in the driver's seat, and tore off in the direction the black car had gone with their friends.

(With Jack and Aster)

"The doors are child locked," whispered Jack, her hands bound tightly with ropes behind her back.

Pitch and her father were in the front seats, chuckling to each other over their victory. They snagged Jack when she went down to investigate the yelling, her curiosity getting the better or her yet again and ambushed Aster when he came tearing after her. They had figured at least one of her friends would try to save her and were prepared to take one with them if needed. Having two made it less likely that she would run.

"We have to get out of here," replied Aster, tugging at his ropes.

"Here, stop tugging," hissed Jack, scooting closer to him and grabbing his ropes in her thin fingers and began loosening them. "You're going to get rope burn if you keep at it. Now, I'm going to get them mostly untied but keep them on. We're not going anywhere while their driving. We'll wait until we arrive at wherever we're headed and then make out move, got it?"

"Got it."

They drove for a few hours before arriving at a cabin in a forest. Pitch tugged Aster out and pulled him to the building while Mr. Frost dragged Jack out of her side of the car.

"Let me go!" screamed Jack, kicking out at her father. "Let me go!"

"You kick me again and I'll break your leg!" snapped her father.

"Let me go and I won't have to kick you!" responded Jack, kicking him again.

Mr. Frost shoved her to the ground where she tried to squirm away with her hands still tied behind her back. He jumped on her right leg which gave way with a sickening snap. Jack froze for an instant, eyes watering with involuntary tears of pain, staring up at her father, then she was being physically dragged into the cabin. Aster was already put in a small room off the living room. Mr. Frost threw Jack on the floor and kicked her in the stomach.

"Don't you ever kick me ever again!" screamed her father, punching and kicking her until her could see she was about to lose consciousness, when he threw her into the room with Aster and locked the door.

"Jacky!" cried Aster, slipping his hands out of their ropes and kneeling next to her.

"Hey, Aster," mumbled Jack, giving him a half grin. "You okay? Pitch didn't hurt you, right?"

"No, I'm fine," sighed Aster. "You, on the other hand, have got you learn to pick your battles. Come on, let's get you on the bed and check you out."

He scooped her up and carried her to the single bed in the corner. She whimpered and clung to his shirt even after he set her down. With a sad smile he stroked her hair until she let go.

"There we go, let's check out the ouches, okay?" cooed Aster.

From her shallow, pained breathing he guessed that she at least had some bruised if not broken ribs. Mindful of the injuries, Aster carefully slipped off her hoodie and shirt, leaving Jack in her jeans and a black sports bra. Already her chest was turning deep red and purple.

"Okay, I'm going to have to wrap up your chest," announced Aster. "It'll hurt but it'll make it easier to breathe, I promise."

"Sounds like a plan," wheezed Jack.

Aster used the sheet and wrapped her chest tightly. She cringed and let out a small squeak but said nothing until he was finished.

"That's better, thanks Aster," smiled Jack.

"Now about that leg," began Aster, eyeing the sickeningly bent limb with distaste.

"Can we leave it? Please? Setting bones hurts!" said Jack, her blue eyes going wide.

"I'm sorry, Frostbite, but if we leave it there could be an infection or it will be worse to set later."

"Frostbite?" said Jack, one eyebrow disappearing into her bangs as she smirked.

"You never where shoes, I swear you'll get Frostbite if you keep that up," shrugged Aster. "Now, brace up, you look like you're about to go into a duel to the death over the dishes. It'll be over soon. Oh, and try not to scream, I don't want them knowing we have our hands free."

"I'll see what I can do."

"On three, then."

Aster grabbed two flat boards and ripped up another sheet into long strips.

"One."

Jack took a deep, relaxing breath. Aster gripped her leg and pulled it back into place in one swift motion. Then he was binding the boards into place to keep it steady.

"What happened to two and three?" hissed Jack, gasping as quietly as she could.

"Two, three," grinned Aster.

"You are a mean, mean Easter Bunny."

"Shut up."

Jack smirked but leaned back, groaning as a shiver went through her thin frame.

"Oh, here, let's get this back on," said Aster, looking embarrassed as he held up Jack's blue hoodie.

He helped her put it back on but she was still shivering slightly.

"Come here, Frostbite," said Aster, climbing into the bed with her and pulling her into his embrace, trying to ward off the cold.

"Don't," said Jack, tensing up.

"Hey, it's all going to work out," whispered Aster gently, brushing Jack's blonde hair out of her eyes. "I've got you, okay? We're going to figure this out. You're going to be fine."

A knock echoed through the small room, making both teens jump.

***Another chapter so quickly, just for you people! So, I hope you liked it!**

**Magiccatprincess- I updated soon because you asked. You're welcome and thank you for asking!**

**Qwerty124- I am feeling a bit better today, thank you! :)**

**21SidraCire-Right? Hahahaha, that's what my head was yelling at them too!**

**Lady Minuialwen-Jack lives still!**

**fiolee4ever12- Yeah, I got hit by a car. I have the worst luck (seriously) and that's the second time a car has hit me. But it's all good.**

**Until next time-Ari**


	13. Beware the Fluff

"What was that?" came the sound of Mr. Frost's voice through the door.

"Probably just an animal, we're in the forest now, they make noises," snapped Pitch.

"It sounded like a knock," insisted Mr. Frost.

"Well, if you're so sure you can go outside and let the wolves have you," replied Pitch.

Mr. Frost grumbled something but did not go outside. Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Jack was pointing at the window. Outside was Nick's grinning face.

"Nick?" hissed Aster, sitting up.

"Sh!" warned Jack. "They'll hear you."

Aster ghosted over to the window and tried to open it but it was painted shut. He shook his head sadly at his large friend. Nick said something but Aster couldn't make out what it was through the window.

"Oh, here," whispered Jack excitedly, attempting to lift herself off the bed.

She stood, all of her weight on her good leg, wobbled for an instant, then almost toppled over before Aster caught her with a glare.

"You're a bloody idiot, you know that?" growled Aster.

"I need to talk to Sandy," replied Jack with a pained grin.

Aster rolled his eyes but took her arm and most of her weight and helped her to the window. There, he shifted and put his hand on her hips, steadying her and allowing her both hands to sign. Nick stared for a moment and then nodded excitedly and hoisted the short boy up high enough to see what Jack was telling him. The two had a quick, silent discussion before Sandy nodded and gestured for Nick to put him back on the ground. He led the taller boy away from the window and back into the woods while Aster brought Jack back to the bed to sit. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily through her nose.

"What did you tell him?" asked Aster at last, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I asked him how they got here," said Jack, keeping her eyes shut. "They stole Mr. Rob's car and followed us. They parked it a ways back so Pitch and my dad wouldn't see the head lights. I told Sandy to go back to the car and see if Mr. Rob left his phone in there; he normally does, I've noticed. If it was there, I asked him to call the police. If it's not there, we're probably screwed because Mr. Rob will call Pitch or my dad if he hasn't already. That's another reason why I think his phone is in the car. But at any rate, we have a bit of a wait."

From the living room they could hear Mr. Frost and Pitch congratulating each other on a fine kidnapping and of finally getting the best of Jack. They heard what they assumed were beer bottles clanking together in a toast. Jack shuddered at the thought of a drunk Pitch and drunk father together. Aster notices and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his side protectively like an older brother.

"I won't let them hurt you again, I promise," whispered Aster.

Jack finally opened her eyes and glared at him.

"Don't make me a promise you can't keep, Aster," said Jack warningly. "I've had too many people walk out of my life after they promised to take care of me, I don't want you to be one of them. I don't need your help, I can take care of myself."

"Jacky, listen to me," said Aster seriously, turning to sit tailor style on the bed facing her. "You've had one helluva life so far. You got the short end of the stick when it comes to parents, you've never known a stable environment, and you've been mistreated in ways no one should have to endure, especially someone so young. But you're sweet, smart, caring, funny, helpful, and everything your life has tried to force you not to be. You're a survivor, you've made it so far on your own and I know you don't need my help, but I'm telling you that I'm here regardless. I can't make up for the past 17 years of mistreatment but I can tell you that I will do everything in my power to stop it now and make sure you never have to experience that again. You're part of the family now whether you like it or not and I know that we're not the most conventional of families but Nick, Tooth, Sandy, and I, we'd like nothing more than if you'd join us and allow yourself to have the family you deserve."

Jack studied him for a long moment, her ice blue eyes glowing in the gathering gloom.

"I don't know how to be part of a family," admitted Jack. "But I'd like to try. I just have one question."

"What?"

"Why me?" asked Jack, her head tilting to the side in confusion. "I've heard the other kids talking and they'd love to be part of the group. Why me? Especially after everything you've found out and seen first hand that comes with me."

"Because despite it all, you still opened yourself to the possibility of having a family," shrugged Aster. "You didn't reject us on principle. Sure, you're sarcastic and don't like sharing if you can help it, but you've never lied and you did everything, always, to help us and protect us. Hell, you ran to your father and Mr. Rob, knowing something bad would happen to you but still doing it because it meant they'd leave the rest of us alone. That's why we care about you, because you care about us."

Jack did something she had never done before; she made the first move, sitting on a dirty, single bed in a cold cabin in the woods, locked inside of a small room with her kidnappers in the next room over getting drunk out of their minds, and hugged Aster, the first hug she had willingly given in as long as she could remember. Aster froze for half of a heart beat before pulling her as close as her bruised ribs would allow, a small smile playing at his lips despite the situation, because a flutter of hope rose in his stomach when Jack hugged him.

*** TA-DA! A chapter! And it was fluffy! I wrote something fluffy for the first time ever! :) **

**But alas, it is not over yet. What should happen next, I wonder...hm...-Ari**


	14. Christmas is Over at Last

Hours seemed to pass but in reality it was only 37 minutes according to Aster's wristwatch. Those 37 minutes stretched out impossibly, each second becoming a minute, each minute becoming an hour, until it was like they had been there for 37 hours instead. Aster made himself busy by moving a heavy wooden dresser in front of the door, the noise masked by the loud television that seemed to be playing a fighting explosion scene on repeat. Whatever the men in the living room were watching, it was loud and Aster planned on taking full advantage of that fact. Jack was sitting on the bed that had been moved to under the window, staring into the darkness, willing someone, anyone really, to appear. The tree line was just feet from the window but the darkness was complete. As she stared, the fanciful thought crossed her mind.

"Hey Aster?" said Jack, not tearing her eyes away from the dark world outside.

"Yes Jacky?" replied Aster, walking the short distance to join her on the bed.

"If you could be anywhere in the world right now, where would it be?"

"Australia," said Aster without pausing to think. "That's where I'm from, did you know that? My parents moved over here shortly before they died. I don't remember much of it, but I want to go back. What about you?"

"I don't know," admitted Jack. "I want to see the world someday, be anywhere but here. I want to go to the North Pole and Antarctica and Alaska and Russia and anywhere the wind may take me."

"Aren't all those places cold, Frostbite?" teased Aster, trying to lighten the mood, knowing she was still in pain and anxious.

"I like winter," shrugged Jack, the movement making her grimace in pain briefly. "It's pretty. And I'd rather be cold than hot any day. There's only so much you can take off but you can always put more on."

"You're so weird."

"Did something just move in the trees?" said Jack suddenly, peering more intently at the treeline.

"I don't know. Wait, right there! Something moved for sure this time! You think it's Nick?"

"It's too small to be Nick but too big to be Sandy. Oh no…."

Mr. Rob was making his way out of the trees and too the cabin, the look of pure fury written on his face would only have been more obvious if it had been written in neon. Aster felt Jack tense up at the sight of him though his eyes were focused on the side of the house where the door was, not their window. He pulled her close.

"I say we make a run for it," whispered Aster, studying Mr. Rob as he walked. "He doesn't seem to know where Nick, Sandy, and Tooth are. I blocked the door, it's a short run to the trees, we can lose them there."

"No," said Jack, shaking her head.

"Jack, this may be our only chance. We'll wait until they open the door and use that as a cover to break the glass and climb out. It's too dark and they've been in the light, they won't see us right away. We have to try."

"No, look!" pointed Jack.

Aster followed her finger back to the trees where he could make out more people moving. It took him a moment but he realized they were the police and it looked like they were moving into position to ambush the place. Hope soared through his entire body, coursing through his veins like a welcome fire at the sight of those friendly bodies setting up outside to rescue them.

"If they don't find us in Mr. Rob, Pitch, and my father's possession, they may not be able to convict them for kidnapping," explained Jack. "We have to wait for them to make their move, then this can all be over."

"And we can go home," added Aster.

"Home? If Mr. Rob is arrested, you really think the orphanage will stay open? Who is going to take his place?"

"The state will have to assign someone to the job, they don't have room anywhere else to put us."

"Foster homes," shrugged Jack. "That's what they always did with me until another spot opened up at an orphanage."

"Let's try not to worry about it just yet."

What Aster meant was he didn't want to consider getting torn away from the family he'd made with Nick, Sandy, Tooth, and most recently Jack. It unnerved him the way Jack was so used to being moved about and switched from place to place, how she did not seem upset at the idea of being left alone again because, when Aster thought about it, she had way more time being alone than being with people who cared about her.

"Jacky, whatever happens, I want you to know one thing," said Aster suddenly, turning her to look into his eyes so she understood how serious he was. "I will not let them separate us, any of us. We'll figure out a way to stay together but I will not let them take you away, understood? I meant what I said before, you're family now and family stays together."

A harsh knocking sounded through the building.

"Police, open up! We've got the place surrounded! Come out quietly with your hands on your head."

The television kept playing but the door to the bedroom the teenagers were locked in began to rattle as one of the three men attempted to open it and get the kids.

"Jack! Open this door now!" screamed her father.

"You locked it!" snapped Jack from her spot across the room on the bed next to her best friend. "You open it!"

"Don't you get smart with me!"

"You have until the count of three or we're coming in!" yelled the police officer. "One!"

"Aster, open the door," tried Mr. Rob, sounding alarmed.

"Two!"

"I'm not going to hurt you, Jack," said her father. "I just want to talk."

"Three!"

Jack couldn't help but jump at the loud crash as the front door was kicked in by the police. She cowered into Aster's side as the sound of gunfire filled the air. Aster was scared witless but had the sense to pull them both to the ground, covering Jack's small, quivering frame with his own large body in case any spare bullets found their way into the room. An eternity later that turned out to be just a few minutes, the cabin was silent before a firm knock sounded on the bedroom door.

"Hello? Kids? Are you in there?" said the police officer from behind the door. "It's okay, you're safe now. My name is Officer Dawlin."

"Prove it," called Aster, sitting up but not making any move to unbaricade the door. "Slide your badge under the door or something."

"Aster, Jacky, it's alright," came Nick's voice. "Pitch and the others really are taken care of, you can come out now."

"I want to see a badge!" enforced Aster.

There was a bit of rustling then a badge slide it's way under the door and furniture to stop half way through the room. Aster crawled over and inspected it before being satisfied that it was real and shoving the furniture out of the way so the police could finally open the door and get to them. He moved back to sit with Jack as the door flew open, making both of them cringe in the sudden light.

"Aster!" squealed Tooth. "Jacky!"

Three teenagers rushed past the police and paramedics to get at their friends, laughing and crying at the same time.

"Alright, you need to step back so we can check these two over for injuries," said Officer Dawlin, a slight grin tugging at his lips. He had two teenagers of his own and he was glad he could return two more safely to their friends.

Paramedics came in and reached for Jack, clearly the most injured of the two, but she made a noise like a kicked puppy and flinched away from the helping hands.

"Hey, they want to fix your ouches," cooed Aster, stroking her dirty blonde hair out of her eyes. "Okay, let them help you. I promise, I'm right here, so are Nick and Sandy and Tooth."

"Hey kiddo," said a young, handsome paramedic, sitting on the ground a foot away from Jack, crossing his legs and looking as if he had all the time in the world. "My name is Caleb. What's your name?"

"Jacky," said Jack shyly, still leaning against Aster for support.

Caleb waved the other paramedics back a bit so they would quit crowding the frightened girl.

"Well, Jacky, it's nice to meet you," smiled Caleb, sticking out his hand for her to shake.

She flinched but took it gingerly.

"How old are you, Jacky?"

"I'm going to be 17 soon," said Jack, visibly relaxing when Caleb did not make a move to get any closer to her.

"Really? Wow, that's exciting. I have a younger sister who just turned 16 and all she can talk about is getting a car. Her name is Sophie. I think you'd like her. She's really sweet. Who is your friend?"

"This is Aster," said Jack.

Aster nodded to him with a look that said Caleb was welcome to help Jack but if her hurt her, Aster would personally show him five different ways to kill a man with just a pinky.

"Well, it's nice to meet you as well, Aster," said Caleb. "Jacky, do you mind if I take a look at your ouches? Aster can stay with you, I just want to get a quick idea of what is going on before you try moving you guys to somewhere more comfortable."

"Okay," said Jack slowly.

"Thank you very much," said Caleb, scooting closer to inspect the damage. "I'll be very careful."

Caleb was quick and practical, taking account of each injury, patching up the minor scrapes on the spot and waiting to fix the more problematic ones until they were at the hospital. When he was done, he let Aster get Jack settled on a stretcher and hop into the back of the ambulance that waited outside.

"We're going to go to the hospital to get you patched up now," announced Caleb. "You're probably going to be kept overnight for observation but should be free to go in the morning."

"What about my friends?" asked Jack.

"They'll be riding with me," assured Officer Dawlin from the doorway. "We'll meet you at the hospital, don't worry."

"See you soon, Jacky!" called Nick jovially, waving from the ground.

"Let's get this show on the road," sighed Aster, exhaustion threatening to overpower him. "This has got to have been the worst Christmas ever."

"I don't know," yawned Jack as the doors shut and the ambulance started up. "I've had worse. I got a family out of this one, so I'd say it wasn't a total loss."

Aster just rolled his eyes and tried not to fall asleep.

***Sorry for the wait, I got super sick. Mono has either come back for round three or something but I can barely stay awake and have no energy and when I do stand up, I almost pass out every time. But enough about me...on to you!**

**Thank you for all of the awesome reviews, follows, and favs! I appreciate every one of them!**

**21SidraCire- It's the first time I have ever written anything fluffy, so I am glad it went over well! I'm just not a fluffy person, unfortunately, so every time I try to write fluffy I feel like a fake.**

**Magiccatprincess- Aw, thank you so much! I wasn't aware, so thank you for telling me! And I love big brother Aster too!**

**Lady Minuialwen- Yeah, Aster and Jack, my favorite!**

**other ari- First off, ha, love your name. It's the best. I'm glad you love it! I love writing it! **

**Well, that's all for now folks! Have an awesome time and let me know what you think. -Ari**


	15. Hands like Cats

Beeping, incessant beeping, grating her ears like silver scraping against teeth. If her hand wasn't so heavy she would have swatted at whatever was making the noise but she had to settle for opening her eyes instead. The first blink took more effort than moving a mountain, the second took about as much as pushing over a building, and the third time her eyes managed to stay open. She found herself laying in a hospital bed, Aster fast asleep in a chair to her right, his upper body laying on the bed across her hand, explaining why she could not lift it. It was dark, Sandy was curled up at the foot of the bed, around her casted leg, while Tooth and Nick were on an old faded, cracked blue faux leather settee with light wooden armrests jutting out the sides, fast asleep and snoring in Nick's case. A small smile creeped across Jack's face as she moved her free hand to her hair to push it out of the way, pulling off the tape that held an oxygen tube to her nose. She threw the uncomfortable piece of plastic to the ground. Shifting ever so slightly, she reached over to get the cup of water sitting on a stand next to the bed.

"What?" gasped Aster, jerking awake at the movement.

"Sh, you'll wake them!" hissed Jack, pointing to their sleeping friends.

"What? Oh," yawned Aster, stretching his arms out. "How are you feeling, Jacky?"

"Right at rain," grinned Jack, sipping her water contently, holding the pink cup in both hands like a little kid. "How are you?"

"M'fine," said Aster, rolling his neck. "They should be letting you out here in a few."

"But where will we go?" asked Jack.

"Excellent question, Jack," said an older woman in a blue pant suit carrying a brief case and walking into the room. "I'm Meredith Ward, I work with social services. We are distributing the children from the orphanage you all were staying at while they sort out the mess with Mr. Black."

Aster felt Jack tense as the woman advanced into the room.

"What do you want?" said Aster abrasively, sitting up straighter in his seat, his tone causing the others to stir.

"Well, I am here because as you said, Jack will be released from the hospital as soon as the paper work is finished, so we need to figure out what to do with you all," said Miss Ward.

"What do you mean?" asked Tooth.

"Well, all of the children from the orphanage are going to foster homes for the time being," explained Miss Ward. "The younger ones were easier to place, but I am in charge of you older five and figuring out where to put you all."

"You can't split us up," stated Aster. "We aren't separating now and you can't make us."

"Well, you see, it's not that simple. Not many people have space or want to care for five teenagers, especially one with a record such as Jack."

"A record such as Jack?" hissed Aster, rising and towering over the woman. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that with you," said Miss Ward, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Now, Jack, as I was saying-"

"Hello?" said a soft, deep voice like sand rolling down dunes in the night. "Is this the room of Jack Frost?"

"Yes, this is her room," said the doctor, bustling into the room with a man larger even than Nick at his heels. "Jack, I'm just going to check you one last time and then you are free to go."

The doctor began checking Jack over but she was listening to the conversation playing out around the rest of the room to bother with what the doctor was doing.

"You must be Miss Ward," said the man. "I'm Tobias Moon, social services told me I could find you here."

"It's nice to meet you, Tobias," greeted Miss Ward with a sickly sweet smile. "I am a bit busy at the moment, but if you will just wait outside while I deal with these five, then I promise to be right with you."

"Actually, Miss Ward, these five are why I am here," said Tobias. "I want to offer my home up to them to stay."

"You want to take on five teenagers?" said Miss Ward in clear disbelief.

"Of course!" said Tobias, a smile on his face making it light up, not as brightly as the sun but still with it's own special glow.

"Have you seen their files?"

"Read them all cover to cover."

"You're all set here, Jack," said the doctor, tearing Jack's gaze from the other adults in the room.

"Thank you," said Jack quietly before the doctor left.

"Well, it's not really my place, but my friend has dealt with Jack here multiple times and she can be quite the handful," warned Miss Ward.

"Noted," said Tobias. "Thank you for your help, but you heard the doctor, Jack is free to go, so I will take them from here. My contact information is up front waiting for you. Good day. Come along, children, let's get you all home."

Aster helped Jack get her crutches and followed Tobias out with the others, all in stunned silence. They took the elevator to the ground level and then the back door to a white mini van waiting outside. Sandy climbed into the front seat while Aster helped Jack in and Tooth and Nick crawled in the back. Tobias shut the door, walked to the drivers side, and got in.

"Well, as you all heard, my name is Tobias Moon," began Tobias as he turned onto the street. "You can call me Tobias, Toby, or Moon, I'll answer to any of those. So why don't you tell me about yourselves?"

"You said you read all of our files," said Aster bluntly.

"Files do not tell me much," smiled Tobias.

"Be nice, Aster," warned Nick softly. "My name is Nick, Tobias. We all really appreciate you taking us in like this. Aster doesn't mean to be rude, it's just how he is. Anyway, this is Amelia but everyone calls her Tooth. And that's Sandy sitting next to you, but he doesn't talk. And, of course, next to Aster is Jacky."

"Well, it's nice to meet you all," said Tobias. "This is my house, I hope you all will make yourselves at home. Your things have already been brought up and put into your rooms. So please, go explore. I'll have breakfast ready in a bit."

The friends approached the large white house slowly, waited until Tobias unlocked the door, and walked inside.

"Oh my, this is beautiful!' gushed Tooth, twirling around the front room.

It was large, white, and had a wide staircase leading up stairs.

"The kitchen and living room are that way," said Tobias pointing to the right. "The workshop and office are that way. The bathroom is around the corner. The basement is kind of like a rec room I guess and that's through the breakfast room."

"You have a room just for breakfast?" gasped Tooth.

"No," laughed Tobias. "That's just what it's called. It's a less formal dining room. My bedroom is at the back of the house and your bedrooms are all up the stairs. Go on, I'm going to start cooking."

All of them headed up the stairs, going slowly for Jack to keep up, while Tobias headed for the kitchen. Once at the top of the stair way, they found six rooms leading away, three on each side, all with their own bathrooms. Nick's was at the end of the hall, large with red walls, Sandy's was next to his, a soft yellow like a summer day. Tooth had the third room, hers a mixture of purple and pink. Jack had the next room, a pale blue, very open, and neutral, while Aster had the last room, a soft earthy green with chocolate brown bed. They all unpacked the belongings piled in their rooms, Jack taking no time since she owned so little, so she found herself sitting on Aster's bed while he put away his clothes.

"So what do you think of Tobias?" asked Jack, doodling twirling designed in blue marker on her white cast.

"I don't know," sighed Aster, rubbing the back of his neck. "He seems like a nice enough guy. What about you? You haven't said a word to him yet and that's unlike you. Normally, you never shut up."

Jack shrugged.

"Come on, Jacky, what's up?" said Aster, abandoning his dresser to sit next to her on the bed.

"He's just so big," exclaimed Jack at last. "He could crush me! And did you see the size of his hands? They're as big as cats! And I don't mean kittens, I mean full grown sit on your bed and just eat lazy fat cats!"

"Hey, hey," pacified Aster, rubbing her shoulders. "Relax, if that's what you're worried about, then don't, I'm not going to let him hurt you. Got it?"

"Doesn't change the fact that he makes me nervous," said Jack.

"Just as long as you know you're safe," replied Aster, kissing the top of her head. "Now, I smell bacon, so how about her grab the others and raid the kitchen?"

"Deal."

*** Sorry it took a while! I got super sick and worked four 20 hour days in a row on top of school. Anyway, more fluff, thought you all deserved it. Don't worry, the insanity shall pick back up soon.**

**21SidraCire- I know how to write fluff, I just don't enjoy it as much. :)**

**Magiccatprincess-Thanks. I know, but I think she is a glass half full type of girl, so she is trying to make the best of it.**

**Lady Minuialwen- :)**

**Qwerty124-I am feeling loads better, thanks!**

**Anyway, hope you liked it! Always-Ari**


	16. Breakfast!

The kitchen was larger even than the kitchen in the orphanage, black cabinets, white marble countertops, stainless steel appliances, and an island in the center with chairs surrounding it, plates already piled high with food by the time the teenagers entered the room.

"Do you need help?" asked Jack, leaning easily on her good leg while Tobias washed a pan in the sink facing a window that looked out to a wooded backyard.

"Thank you for offering, but no, just sit down and eat up," smiled Tobias over his broad shoulder. "By the way, do you go by Jack?"

"I'll answer to anything," shrugged Jack, hopping into a chair between Aster and Sandy.

"Yes, but what would you prefer I call you?"

"Oh, um, Jack or Jacky I guess."

"Jacky," clarified Aster for her. "It's only Jack if she's in trouble."

"Jacky it is then," said Tobias.

"So, Tobias," said Tooth, picking at the fresh cut fruit on her plate. "What do you do for a living?"

"It's complicated," said Tobias, taking the empty seat at the head of the island, between Sandy and Nick. "I'm a business man but I travel a lot."

"That doesn't seem so complicated," shrugged Aster, trying to keep the smirk out of his voice.

Nick shot Aster a warning look forcing the black haired boy to roll his eyes. Aster was trying, he really was, to be nice but it was not his strong suit. Nick was the nice one, Tooth was the caring one, Sandy was the lovable one, and Aster was always the intimidating one. For years that had kept most of the bad things away, the fact that he was scarier than anyone else and didn't take any nonsense but now he was out of his element. Tobias was not threatening and excreted a sense of calm and warmth that made Aster want to trust the man, but he refused to let his guard down yet.

"It's a bit more than just traveling," chuckled Tobias, not bothered by Aster's hostile attitude. "I also recruit and spread ideas and prevent bad things from happening."

Sandy signed something that made Jack giggle but no one else caught. Jack signed back with a grin, making Sandy almost fall out of his chair in a fit of silent laughter.

"What are you two up to?" asked Tobias.

Sandy shook his head and Jack just grinned.

"Okay, I guess I will have to learn sign language."

"That would be helpful," smiled Jack. "So what do you want us to do while we are here?"

"Well, I have already enrolled you all in the local high school for next semester," said Tobias. "You all are seniors, correct."

They nodded.

"Good. So, that will start up after the New Year. Until then, I thought we could get to know each other a bit more and you all could just get used to living here."

"How long are we staying?" asked Jack, the one most used to being shuffled from place to place.

"Until you leave. I asked for permanent guardianship of you all, until you all turn 18, at least, so even if the orphanage opens again, you will have the option to stay here. If you want to go back, I'll understand, but I would like you to at least consider staying. Even after you are 18, I hope you all will stay."

"You don't even know us," pointed out Aster.

"Aster," said Tooth, shocked at his behavior.

"No, he has a point," said Tobias fairly. "It's true, I don't know you at all. All I know about you is what I have read in your files and while that does not tell me who you are as people, it tells me enough to know that you all deserve a shot at the world and I can provide that for you."

"But what do you want in return?" asked Aster.

"Nothing. I hope you will make good choices and stay out of trouble, but I'm not asking for anything in return."

"Well this is very kind of you and we all appreciate it," said Tooth, glaring at Aster who merely shrugged.

"Now, I must be getting to work," said Tobias, carrying his empty plate to the sink. "My office is towards the front of the house. If you need me, that's where I'll be. I forgot to mention this earlier but there's a library in the third floor if you are interested in books. So, make yourself at home."

"Thank you!" called Nick as Tobias left.

"Aster, do you have to be so rude?" snapped Tooth as soon as Tobias was out of earshot. "I mean, he's letting us stay here out of the goodness of his heart and you question him like he is on trial! Do you want him to kick us out? Do you want us to be separated? Is that it?"

"Shut up, Tooth," growled Aster, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Look, we know nothing about this guy. I'm happy he took us in, I just don't want to find out we are living with another Mr. Rob or Pitch or Mr. Frost."

"I'm going to the library," announced Jack, standing up suddenly. "Sandy, come with me?"

Sandy nodded and walked next to Jack as she crutched her way to the stairs, signing too fast for the others to catch. When they were gone, Tooth glared at Aster some more.

"Look what you did!" pouted Tooth. "You mentioned her father and now she's upset and gone to hide away from us! Come on, Aster, don't you think? She obviously doesn't want to think about her dad or anything that has happened. She's a fragile soul!"

"A fragile soul?" snorted Aster. "You don't know her, mate. Jacky is tougher than anyone else I have ever met. She's been through more than you could ever imagine and she is still kind, relatively normal, and at least trying to open up to us. She may be hurting but she is not fragile. And don't you dare talk to me as if you know her better than I do! I was there too, Tooth, when she was kidnapped. I know what it was like, I've spent more time with her because you're so wrapped up with your love affair with Nick to take much notice! If you pulled yourself out of your own world for more than a minute or two than you would have seen what she was going through a the orphanage way before you did. So excuse me if I am a bit abrasive towards Tobias and if I tell you it's because of Jacky's father because you know what? I'm not sorry. I don't want Jacky to ever have to go through that again, I won't allow it."

Aster stormed out of the kitchen after that, leaving Tooth with her mouth open, staring at the back of his forest green plaid shirt.

"Do I really ignore them?" asked Tooth, looking brokenly up at her boyfriend.

"I think we are both guilty of not paying as much attention to our friends as we should have been," sighed Nick, pulling her in for a hug. "But we can fix that now."

"I didn't realize Aster was so close to Jacky," said Tooth numbly. "How could I not know that?"

Nick just shook his head, wanting to hate his best friend for upsetting his girlfriend but knowing he was right.

*** Well, I updated today because I am about to leave town and won't be able to update again for a week. I hope you liked this chapter. And no, this is not the end. When I am done with a story, I will announce so, I promise. :)**

**21SidraCire-Nope, not the end of the story! No worries! Still more to come! :)**

**Magiccatprincess- I'm glad you like the fluff! I had a bit more fluff in this one too! Just call me the magic fluff fairy! :)**

**Kuroshiroryuu- I'm glad you like the fluff! Yeah, Manny will for sure be making more appearances! Thank you so much for your imput!**

**Huntress in the Night- Not ending yet!**

**Anywho, like I said, I will be back in a week, so enjoy your week and let me know what you think/want to happen next. Always-Ari**


	17. Distract Me

Surprisingly, they were already reading, Sandy on his stomach on the ground, chin resting in his palms as he perused the first chapter of a book that looked as if it hadn't been off the shelf in decades, the pages stiff and fresh. Jack was on the couch, her legs taking up most of the space, her back against the emerald armrest, a blue book resting lightly in her hands but she looked up when Aster entered the library. It was a large room, bookshelves sagging under the weight of countless pages, chairs, couches, and floor pillows wedged into the empty spaces, but it was cozy instead of cluttered. Aster strode fuming over to his friends, gently moving Jack's legs so he could sit then placing them on his lap so the broken one was more comfortably elevated.

"You look unhappy," observed Jack, a grin tugging at her lips but blue eyes betraying her concern.

"Distract me please," choked out Aster, trying to get his emotions under control before he started yelling and throwing things, which he knew would only scare Jack.

"Okay," said Jack, returning to her book. "Ahem. Chapter One-The Floor is Lava. Oh, this sounds good, we should keep reading!"

Her enthusiasm made Sandy grin and set his book aside, turning on his back to listen to her read. Aster merely closed his eyes, let his head fall back against the couch, hands resting lightly on her casted leg.

"_It's not like pouring coffee required a lot of skill," _began Jack, her voice slipping into that of a narrators with practiced ease from telling countless stories to children over the years. "_It was simple, just a tip of the transparent pot and the rich dark liquid would slosh into the mug like a miniature waterfall. Any person with two working eyes and a steady hand could accomplish that task without mishap. It was just his luck to get the only server in the restaurant who lacked either one or both of those skills. The result- a sticky side of the cat covered coffee mug pointing to the sickly sweet ring circling the bottom of the cup. His eyes bore into the slight mess, willing it away, irked by the imperfection._

"_Eventually he threw some money on the table, leaving just enough to pay for his untouched drink and a few extra pennies for tip, and left. Outside it was raining steady sheets of polluted water. He rushed to his nondescript black Volvo, got in, and turned it on. As he drove, he kept the heater off to match the broken radio, the only source of noise the rhythmic squish of windshield wipers and whoosh as other cars drove past. A few minutes later he parked in front of the lone house in the middle of the road._

"_Faded blue, 3 stories, the lawn lush green and freshly cut, it was almost like the rest of the houses had taken one look at the missed architectural styles and jumped back, leaving it on it's own block. Outside the emerald green front door sat several pairs of old rain boots with flowers springing out of them. He hated those flowers but resisted the urge to kick them; Emmy would be upset if he did._

"_Upon entering the house the smell of fresh coffee and cookies wafted around his body, snaking into his naval cavity, soaking into his brain, drawing him to the kitchen in the back._

"'_Is this decaf?' he asked, taking out a purple mug from the soft wooden cupboard._

"'_Decaf coffee is an insult to coffee everywhere,' replied Evie, washing the cookie sheet in the industrial double sink. 'I would never make such a disgusting thing. At that point, just drink mud.'_

"'_You're weird.'_

"'_I didn't ask for your opinion, Ty,' teased Evie._

"'_How many times must I ask you not to call me that?'_

"'_At least once more, as always. Now, please shut up and drink your coffee, I have work to do.'_

"_Tyler poured the coffee, mounted the creaky wooden stairs in the back corner of the kitchen, and went into his dull grey room. His desk was littered with scraps of paper, the green lamp on the far right corner illuminating the papers, throwing them in to harsh relief as the only source of light in the room. He took a deep sip of the steaming brown liquid, set the mug on the bedside table next to several other empty mugs, and cast himself onto the navy blue full bed, rumpling the poorly made comforter. He kept the main light off, allowing the desk lamp to make the shadows darker, soaking in the filtered glow from the only window in the room. His casual dark wash jeans and black button up shirt clashed with his strawberry blonde hair. With his eyes open, he looked older than his 23 years._

"_Across the hall, through two closed oak doors, filtered the gentle strumming of an acoustic guitar. Tyler yanked the naked pillow and pushed it into his ears, filling them with fluff and microscopic dead skin flakes, blocking out the noise. Days like these he wished he lived alone, not with four other people, but all of them just a year out of college, were poor and needed a cheap place to live._

"_He heard Evie's soft, quick footfalls as she retreated to her attic room to change for the day. The only girl officially living there, she got the entire attic to herself; the boys never went up there. Tyler sometimes wondered what her room looked like, not in an intimate way but in an innocently curious manner, never driven enough to go peak but inquisitive enough that the though meandered through his mind from time to time. As eccentric as she was, her room was bound to match her personality._

"_Being a grocer was never part of his plan. Tyler went to college to be an accountant. He loved numbers but in the great paradox of the world, no one was looking for entry level accountants, just ones with experience. Instead, he got a job at a local grocery store, the hours were long and thankless, the work menial, but it paid the bills and his discount allowed him to bring groceries home._

"_Ty," said Ric, sticking his head into Tyler's bedroom. "Ty, are you awake?"_

"_Go away," growled Tyler._

"_Come on, Tyler," whined Ric. "I really need to know where you put the crock pot. Madison's coming over for dinner tonight."_

"_Ric, leave him alone, he worked the night shift and just wants to sleep," said Evie, emerging from her room. "I'll help you find the crock pot for whoever the girl of the week is."_

"_Madison!"_

"_No, I'm Evie," teased Evie, hopping down the stairs. "Now shut the door and let him be."_

"_Ric shut the door and let Tyler got back to falling asleep. Tyler moaned, realizing he smelled from his long double shift and dragged his tired body to the bathroom down the hall. There, he stripped off his shirt, revealing his glow in the dark abs. Groaning as his stiff muscles stretched, he stepped into the puke green shower and began running the steady stream of warm water._

"_In the kitchen, Evie rummaged in the pantry until she emerged with the chipped brown crock pot._

"_You're a life saver!" declared Ric. "Now, how do you turn it on?"_

"_Plugging it in would be a good start, I'd say," laughed Evie. "Once you plug it in, turn that knob. Here's the cookbook, have fun, and do not burn down the house. I have to go."_

"_With that, she ran out the door, pulling on her tan coat over her tea time length dress. Evie rushed through the rain to her job at the bookstore. Always chipper, she worked in the information desk, organizing shipments, helping customers locate books and restocking on slow days. Her fire red hair was pulled into a loose braid and tied with a sea foam green ribbon. Her soft purple dress flowed neatly around her curved body._

"_Hey, Eve," said Carol her coworker. "Janice called in sick. Can you cover her shift when you finish yours?"_

"_Sure," smiled Evie._

"_You're the best!"_

"_Evie sat back and began her shift. For her, it flew by in a blur of helping people and dealing with delivery companies. Then she relocated to the attached coffee shop and began her second shift, this time as a barista. By the time she was finished, it was going on 10pm and raining harder than ever. The walk to her house was not far but it was late and dreary and her energy was lagging. Still, she pulled on her raincoat, locked the door to the store, and marched out in the rain._

"_Well hey there beautiful," said a deep voice as she crossed the parking lot. "Need a ride?"_

"_Jason!" squealed Evie, throwing her arms around his neck._

"_Hey, baby girl," laughed Jason, spinning her around. "I missed you too."_

"_You're back! What are you doing here? Oh my goodness, I've missed you so much! Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?"_

"_And ruin the surprise?" chuckled Jason, taking a step back. "Let me look at you. You haven't changed a bit!"_

"_I never change. Come on, solider, let's get out of the rain. I can't wait for the others to see you!"_

"_Don't tell me you're still living with all those idiots!" teased Jason as he climbed into the drivers seat._

"_Hey now, they're your friends too!"_

"_Evie was giddy with excitement as she sat next to the close cropped strawberry blonde haired young man still in his army uniform. For ten long months he had been abroad and they'd only managed to exchange letters and a few phone calls. His face was chiseled, cheeks ruddy, hands rough, every bit the handsome young solider girls swooned at._

"_So, how's mom?" asked Jason, navigating the drowned streets._

"_You didn't tell her you're home?"_

"_No."_

"_Jason, come on, it's our mother. You should talk to her."_

"_Eve, you know why I can't do that."_

"_You're being stupid."_

"_She still won't talk to you, will she?"_

"_No," sighed Evie._

"_That's what I thought."_

"_Evie shook her head, refusing to be brought down by her brothers mood. She rattled on about the current events, catching him up from her last letter. Then they were are the lone house on it's own block._

"_Look!" squealed Evie, bursting through the front door._

"_Jason!" cheered the crowded living room._

"_Evie ran up to her room and changed into warm black sweat pants and a large green shirt. Skipping back to the living room, she tried in vain to untangle her wet mess of hair. She sat on worn maroon patterned rug, something found in a grandparents house._

"_You're hair is a mess," commented Tyler, sitting across from her._

"_Oh, let me brush it!" said Emmy, sitting on the couch behind Evie, cuddled with her boyfriend Leo._

"_Evie smugly stuck her tongue out at her best friend and handed Emmy the brush. Immediately the blonde girl went to work on the tangled wet fire._

"_How on earth are you two related?" demanded Tyler. "You're so normal, Jason, and Evie's not."_

"_Whatever," laughed Jason. "So, Emily, you're still dating this loser?"_

"_Shut up," giggled Emmy. "Leo's wonderful."_

"_Well I can't say much for your taste in men but you, Leo, are a lucky bastard. Emmy's way out of your league."_

"_Don't I know it," said Leo almost reverently._

"_So how long are you in town?" asked Emmy, nimble fingers untangling Evie's hair._

"_A few months," replied Jason._

"_A phone rang, vibrating in the pile of phones huddled together on the coffee table. As s sign of respect they had taken to leaving them in what Evie called the "distraction bucket" when hanging out. For the first three calls they ignored it._

"_Just answer the damn phone!" snapped Tyler on the fourth call, tearing at his hair in annoyance._

"_Calm down," said Evie mildly, picking up the phone. "Hello? Oh, hey Jaymi! Yeah, sorry, I'm with-what? You're sure? Oh my-no, yeah, me too. Okay, yeah, I'll tell him. Thanks. Okay, bye."_

"_Who was that?" asked Leo as Evie set the phone back amongst it's peers._

"_Jaymi, my cousin," replied Evie, standing up and moving to stand near the fireplace._

"_What's wrong, Eve?" asked Jason, getting off the couch and moving around it to his sister. "Genevieve? Come on, what's up?"_

"_Jaymi called," said Evie quietly. "She-mom's dead. Mom killed herself this afternoon."_

"_A pregnant silence followed, Tyler, Evie's best friend, knew everything, but Leo, Ric, and Ryan all knew a little more about the twins strained relationship with their mother than the girls but that wasn't much. All they knew for sure was that he had kicked Evie out as soon as she turned 18 and Jason hadn't taken kindly to that._

"_You okay?" whispered Jason, his hands resting lightly on her slim shoulders._

_Her head popped up and she gave him a strained smile. _

"_Of course, just surprised," replied Evie, but her mind was clearly years in the past._

"_Wait, I thought you weren't on speaking terms with your mother," said Emmy, her shrill voice grating the air like a kitchen knife. "Didn't she like, hate you, Evie? It kind of sounds like she deserved to die."_

"_You don't know what you're talking about," hissed Tyler._

"_Then why don't you tell me!" snapped Emmy. "I'm so tired of always getting some half assed answer to why we aren't allowed to bring up Evie and Jason's mom!"_

"_Look, why don't you just-" began Tyler._

"_No, it's okay," sighed Evie, moving away from Jason and sitting on the open armchair, curling her feet under her and hugging her stomach. _

"_Evie, you don't own her anything," said Tyler._

"_I know," said Evie softly, giving him a gentle smile. "But she's right. You all should at least know why I don't like talking about my mom."_

"_Taking a deep breath, Evie began._

"_Six Years Before_

"_At 1:56am, Evie parked her mother's grey minivan in the driveway. She had let her younger sister, Savannah, borrow her green Land Rover for the night because though she could never understand it, appearances were a big part of Savannah's world and she couldn't be seen the minivan._

"_Evie chatted with Jason in the quaint living room they had grown up in for a bit before heading to her room._

"_At 2:31am, two things happened simultaneously; Evie got a phone call and the doorbell rang._

"_Hello?" answered Evie, yawning._

"_Evie?" came the familiar voice of Lacy, Savannah's friend, from the other end. "Hi. I didn't wake you did I?"_

"_No, no," said Evie meandering down the stairs to see who was at the door._

"_Good. Look, I'm sorry I'm calling so late but Savannah isn't here and I was wondering if you knew where she was."_

"_Annette Peterson stood in the entry way with two police officers. Evie peeked around the corner of the stairwell to listen._

"_There has been an accident," said one of the officers, his voice like rain pounding gravel. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Peterson, but your daughter, Savannah, was killed in a hit and run outside of Grand Movie Theater this evening."_

"_Evie went numb and sat heavily on the stairs._

"_Evie?" called Lacy. "Are you still there? Hello?"_

"_I don't think Savannah is going to be able to make it tonight," whispered Evie._

"_Is something wrong?"_

"_She's not well. I'm sorry. Goodnight."_

"_Evie hung up the phone in time to listen to the news finally hit her mother._

"_God no!" screamed Annette in anguish. "You took the wrong girl! You took the wrong one!"_

"_The next few days were a blur, the funeral a mess of black and tears and hugs from people Evie didn't know and wouldn't remember. Her mother wouldn't even look at her through it all. Evie spent as much time out of the house as she could, either going to Tyler's house or just going out with her brother and friends, anything to get away from the sobbing and guilt of surviving when her mother clearly wished she were dead and her precious baby sister alive. Annette didn't speak to Evie until three weeks and two days after the accident, on the morning of her only living children's 18__th__ birthday._

"_You're 18 now," said Annette as she sat at the kitchen table across from Evie who sipped a cup of coffee and next to Jason who munched on bacon._

"_Yes," said Evie, blinking owlishly at her mother, shocked the comment was directed at her._

"_You're legally an adult now," continued Annette. "So, I'm cutting you off. I want you out of my house by dinner tonight or I will call the cops and report you as trespassing."_

"_You're joking, right?" choked Jason. "You're kicking us out?"_

"_No, darling," assured Annette, a chubby hand resting on his arm. "Just Genevieve."_

"_This is insane!" screamed Jason, jumping out of his seat. "You can't just kick her out! We're still in high school! And after everything that's happened? Mom, she's the only daughter you have left!"_

"_She's not my daughter!" shouted Annette, making Evie cringe in her seat. "I want nothing to do with her! It should've been her, not Savannah!"_

"_How can you say that? No, you know what, forget it! Come on, Evie, let's get our stuff."_

"_What?" gasped Annette. "You can stay, Jason."_

"_No, I can't, sorry but you just lost all your children in one fell swoop."_

"_Jason took his sisters arm and pulled her up the stairs._

"_Jason, you have to stay here," said Evie, speaking for the first time. "We have no where to go."_

"_Just pack you stuff, I'm going to make some calls and we'll figure it out."_

"_But what will we do for a place to live? Food? College?"_

"_I'm probably joining the army after we graduate, you have a part time job at the diner, we'll make it work. Evie, listen, don't let her get to you. Okay? She's distraught. I love you."_

"_Evie threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shirt for a few minutes before nodding and going into her bedroom to pack up her belongings._

_Present_

"_So we stayed with Tyler for the few weeks until graduation," concluded Evie. "Jason had a scholarship and joined the army, I signed up for early enrollment and moved into the dorms for summer classes. I've tried calling but my mother hasn't spoken to me since that day."_

"_Emmy was sobbing into Leo's chest._

"_Hey, it's okay, Emmy," assured Evie, trying to get the other girl to calm down. _

"_But your sister was killed in a hit and run outside the movie theatre!" cried Emmy, surfacing from her boyfriends chest and turning her red rimmed, streaming eyes on the red head. "And that was three weeks and two days before your birthday, which means it was March 24__th__!"_

"_Okay, your point?" said Tyler, frustrated._

"_I was the driver!" cried Emmy. "I didn't know, I just thought the girl was hurt and I was scared so I drove off. I killed your sister and made you get kicked out!"_

"_Evie stared at the girl, feeling her world alter and shift. It was like she was five again, playing the floor is lava with her friends, unsure of the outcome, balancing on the backs of couches, trying to jump to the next patch of safety, her heart pounding with fear and exhilaration, only this time the danger was real, the couches disappearing into words and people were actually dying and Emmy was sitting on the lone safe patch, out of reach and impervious to the heat, untouchable and watching as Evie's bit of land got smaller and smaller._

"_You-you were the driver?" gasped Jason._

"_I'm so sorry!" shuddered Emmy, clinging to Leo as if her life depended on it. "I swear I didn't know! I didn't know!"_

"_I think you should leave," said Jason quietly. _

"_I'm so sorry!"_

"_Leo?"_

"_Leo nodded and escorted his distraught girlfriend to the front door where they put on their shoes, grabbed their jackets, and left. The silence that followed the door shutting aloud the background noise of rain to fill the room. Evie ran a hand through her damp hair, eyes closing until a hand touched her cheek._

_Tyler was crouched in front of her with concern written all over his face. That was one thing every girl in high school and college had been jealous of when it came to Evie. Tyler, roguishly handsome, tall, and moody, he never looked at any other person let alone girl, with concern or love unless it was Evie, even though any girl would love to have it towards her. Jason swore one day the two would end up together but for the time he was content knowing that someone was looking after his sister when he was gone. For her part, Evie leaned into his touch, that motion alone telling him how badly she needed him but would never admit it._

"_Rough day?" whispered Tyler._

"_You could say that," replied Evie with a watery smile._

"_I'll make coffee," announced Tyler. _

"_Not decaf!" called Evie and Jason after his retreating back._

"And that's the end of chapter one!" announced Jack, looking up and seeing Aster had calmed down and look very thoughtful.

It was difficult for Aster not to notice how the characters in the story seemed to match up with his own life. Jack was Evie, Leo was Nick, Emmy was Tooth, Sandy was probably Jason, and he was Tyler. He shook his head to clear it. While the story had done it's job in calming him down it annoyed him just the same because stories were supposed to be an escape from reality and where was the escape if it reminded him of his own life? Looking at Jack, he saw her smile sadly at him, seemingly reading his mind before Tooth and Nick came running into the room, looking panicked.

***Hey! Well, that was a disaster of a visit but whatever.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!-Ari**


	18. Pretending and Dirty Hands

"Guys, we just overheard Tobias on the phone with the police!" gasped Nick. "Pitch escaped!"

"Seriously?" growled Aster.

"Yes!"

"That's it, I quit!" cried Jack, throwing her arms in the air. "I seriously can't take this anymore!"

"We're not going to let him get you, Jacky," signed Sandy.

"It's not that!" explained Jack, her hand pushing through her short hair all the way back to grip briefly at the nape of her neck before falling into her lap. "I meant that I can't keep putting you all in danger. I knew it was a bad idea to make friends! When I didn't know anyone I didn't put anyone in danger!"

"Hey now," snapped Aster, glaring at Jack. "Give us a bit more credit mate. We chose to be your friend. We can walk away at any time but you don't see me walking. You aren't forcing us to stay, we're staying because we care about you. So stop that nonsense right now and get over it; you're stuck with us."

Unshed tears glistened in the corners of her eyes, stress, exhaustion, and fear threatening to break through her unshakable façade. She was at the end of her rope and Pitch being back on the loose was making her slip faster. Aster sighed, knowing he had to do something.

"I need to talk to you, Jacky," said Tobias from the open door of the library, causing all of the teens to jump at his sudden arrival.

"Go for it," said Jack, a strained smile plastered on her face.

"I was hoping I could talk to you alone," explained Tobias, eyeing the others meaningfully.

Nick and Tooth shrugged and walked out, looking at their feet ashamed that they had been listening in to their new caretakers private conversation. Sandy waited until Jack nodded to him before following the other two past Tobias. Aster, however, made no move to go.

"Whatever you have to say to Jacky you can say while I'm here," said Aster, his voice hostile, a glare directed at the man as he approached the two on the couch. "I'm not leaving."

"I actually didn't expect you to go," smiled Tobias gently. "You seem to have quite the attachment to Jacky and you clearly don't trust me with her yet, and with good reason it would seem. I want to assure you, Aster, that I mean no harm to Jacky and I respect your desire to protect her. You are welcome to stay with her until you feel comfortable."

Aster nodded but said nothing.

"Jacky, I just got off the phone with the police," said Tobias, not beating around the bush as he paced. "It appears that Pitch has escaped. From my understanding he is one of the ones who kidnapped you, is that correct?"

Jack nodded numbly.

"I doubt he will think to look here," assured Tobias. "I also have an alarm system that I will keep on at all times. You will each have the code in case you want to go out but I suggest you stay inside for the time being. The police are all searching for him but until he is caught I am doing everything I can to make this place safe for you, so don't worry about that. Do you have any questions?"

Jack shook her head, not trusting her voice. She gave Tobias her best smile and he nodded and left.

"Let's watch a movie," suggested Aster as the silence grew.

Jack stood up and crutched out with him. Her silence was unnerving. Normally Jack had a comment for everything but this silence, this complete lack of reaction, was not Jack. She wasn't even trying to pretend to be fine, she wasn't trying to trick anyone, she wasn't trying.

There was a television in Jack's bedroom so they set up camp there, Tooth putting on some winter clay-mation movie before they all sat on the large bed together, the door to the hall wide open in case Tobias wanted to find them. As the movie began Jack groaned.

"What's the matter?" asked Tooth, panicked.

After Tobias had sent Tooth, Nick, and Sandy out of the library, the three had sat down together and talked about Jack. Sandy wrote down what he wanted to say, not wanting anything to get lost in translation as they tried to guess what he was telling them. Over the time that Jack was around, he realized how much he enjoyed someone understanding what he had to say the first time. Jack actually paid attention to him and got his sense of humor. While the others would talk, Sandy and Jack would sign to each other so Sandy learned a lot about Jack in that time. Unlike Aster, he was not overly protective of Jack but he was willing to assist her in pranks and the two were garden friends; they knew each other on a level that came only through silence but never pestered the other into talking. When Tooth asked Sandy if he thought she had been ignoring Jack, Sandy took the chance to tell her that she was caught up in her own life and ignored everyone but Nick most of the time. It didn't upset him, he just wanted her to make more of an effort to remember her friends. This led to Tooth taking it upon herself to mother hen Jack as much as possible, something Sandy was willing to sit back and watch until it exploded in her face. Tooth meant well and put everything she had into what she was doing but Jack was independent and a mother hen was sure to make her mad.

"I hate clay-mation!" moaned Jack, throwing herself back onto the pillows dramatically. "It's creepy! And really? A movie about Jack Frost? He looks nothing like me!"

Aster laughed because at least Jack was talking again, at least she was trying to pretend she was fine.

"I'll put in another movie!" offered Tooth, flying off the bed. "Tobias had a whole collection. I'll get one that isn't about Jack Frost or clay or anything. What would you like to watch?"

"An action movie!" said Jack, a small grin on her face. "Oh, or a bad monster movie! I love bad monster movies."

Tooth gave her a surprised look but went off in search of the films. Jack raised an eyebrow at Sandy who giggled and signed something to her that made her eyes go wide.

"I really wish I knew what you two were saying," complained Aster.

"It's really not that difficult to learn sign," said Jack.

"How did you learn it, anyway?" asked Nick, also trying to become more involved in his friends lives.

"I got bored and just picked it up," shrugged Jack. "When I was looking after the really young kids who still couldn't talk I would sign to them and they could grasp that enough to tell me what they wanted. You know, simple signs like more, all done, that sort of thing."

"So you can teach us?" asked Nick.

"Yes," nodded Jack. "Sandy can too, you know. But it'll be easier if I just start signing what I say."

"Why?"

"So you will get used to seeing the signs. It's like how if you move to a different country you learn how to speak the language faster because you're exposed to it constantly."

Sandy signed something and Jack burst out laughing, cringing as her ribs protested.

"What did you he?" demanded Aster who knew some signs but only the basics.

"Sandy has a dirty mouth," giggled Jack. "I can't repeat it out loud. I don't say those words."

Everyone stared at Sandy, shocked, who in turn grinned back mischievously causing Jack to lay her head on Aster's shoulder as she dissolved into more giggles, the entire room relaxing as her infectious laughter soon had them all joining in, pretending for a moment that everything was going to be alright.

***I just realized how long this story has become and I am so thankful to all of you who have read this far (which I assume is all of you reading this right now). You are amazing!**

**aed713-Thank you! I am so glad you are liking the story! It will be picking up with the action soon. I thought they all deserved a break though, you know, let them catch heir breath before heading into the final stage. :)**

**Oh, by the way, yes, I do know sign language. I use it all the time. Always-Ari**


	19. Humming

It was late afternoon by the time Tobias checked on the teenagers. He thought it was strange how quiet they had been but assumed they were just getting settled and adjusting to the new environment. What he did not expect was to find all five of them curled up on Jack's bed fast asleep with the credits rolling in the background. Leaning against the door, Tobias smiled softly, enjoying the quiet moment of happiness. From what he'd heard, his new house guests had been through a lot together in the past month and he thought they deserved a break. It was clear that Tooth and Nick were a couple and very fond of each other. Sandy puzzled him but seemed like a good enough kid. Aster was fiercely protective of Jack, which took Tobias by surprise. From what he had heard, Aster was rather grumpy and easily annoyed with most people, remnants from his life before he was moved to the orphanage with the others. It sounded like he'd made friends with the other three but Jack was a special case. And that brought him to Jack, the girl in question curled up next to Aster, her head on his chest, pale hand gripping his shirt collar, a gentle smile playing at her lips. Jack was nothing like Tobias had expected her to be but it was like she showed one side to her friends and another to the rest of the world.

Tobias shook his head and left the room, going back down to the kitchen to make dinner for everyone. Though he did not want to admit it, Tobias was lonely and that was why he had taken on five teenagers at once. His wife had passed away years ago and his children either refused to speak to him or were so scattered around the world that he rarely heard from them. He hoped these children would fill the void in his life as much as he filled the parental void in theirs, though he had not fooled himself into thinking they would ever view him as a father figure.

Just outside of the kitchen was a grill where Tobias began grilling steaks and asparagus, enjoying the cold winter air as snowflakes began drifting from the sky creating a soft downy comforter of white to cover the that corner of the world. Tobias hummed to himself, tossed a few more spices onto the grill, and stepped back in satisfaction.

"Hey, Tobias," said Tooth, sticking her head out of the second story window. "Do you need any help with dinner?"

"If you want to set the table, that would be nice," replied Tobias. "Thank you. Are the others awake?"

"We are now!" grumbled Aster, his voice floating out the window and reaching the man below, causing him to laugh.

"Well tell them to clean up and get ready for dinner," called Tobias.

Tooth shut to window and turned to her friends.

"I really want to shower," announced Jack, scooting to the edge of the bed with a small groan. "Yeah, a shower sounds amazing."

"I second that idea," said Aster. "See you in a few."

The rest trickled out to set the table, shower, or just freshen up while Jack hobbled to her own bathroom to inspect herself in the mirror. Her blue eyes were cartoonishly oversized, blonde hair a mess, and a stubborn smudge of dirt peaked out from behind her ear. She could make out bruises peaking over the top of her hoodie and decided to avoid the mirror after that, stripping down and getting into the large shower without another glance. The warm water soothed the aches as it washed away the remaining physical dirt from her Christmas Adventure. As the water fell, she hummed absently, words falling out to a tune she'd heard long ago.

"You wrap your arms around her, but she turns away," sang Jack. "But she leaves you with the promise that she'll be back someday."

Her voice faded out as she shut the water off, toweled dry with a large baby blue towel, and put on clean clothes, missing the protection her oversized hoodie offered. Dressed in plain black skinny jeans and a long fitted orange short sleeved shirt, it was easy to see all the bruises and scars on her arms as well as how painfully thing she was. Avoiding the mirror so it wouldn't remind her of how she looked, her cropped hair an unbrushed endearing mess, Jack made her bed, looking for any excuse to postpone facing the others in her attire.

"Oi, Jacky," said Aster sticking his head in her room. "Thought you might need this."

He tossed her a silvery grey hoodie, worn and large but clean. She looked at it and then him, a grateful smile gracing her features as she pulled it over her head. It almost swallowed her but she hugged it close.

"How did you know?" she asked as they went and sat at the top of the stairs, waiting for Nick to join them before heading down for dinner.

"You only own one decent sweat shirt," smirked Aster, crossing his arms and looking superior. "You need more, by the way. But I knew your blue one would be dirty, so I figured you'd want to borrow mine. You can keep it if you want, I never wear it anymore."

"So like a boyfriend sweater?" said Jack, nudging him playfully with her shoulder.

"No, like a big brother sweater," replied Aster, nudging her back.

"Ready for dinner?" said Nick, his heavy steps vibrating on the floor.

"I'm starving!" declared Aster, heading down the stairs with the others, all talking about how hungry they were and how great dinner smelled.

After dinner, everyone went to their rooms. Jack snuggled under her comforter, large sweatpants tied around her waist and Aster's sweat shirt wrapped around her like a constant hug. Tugging the hood up, Jack closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep.

Soon her brain was forming images from her past, nightmares chasing themselves around her mind, blending and running together until the only thing she knew was that it was dark, she was scared, and it hurt. Images of her father, Mr. Rob, and Pitch flew around until she wasn't sure which one scared her most and there was screaming and red and words she'd rather forget and more red until the mess came to a head and she woke up with a small scream.

Just as quickly as it left her mouth, Jack shut it, covering her lips as if that would take back the noise. She didn't want to wake anyone with her nightmare and it was so unlike her to scream that she was not sure she had. It wasn't until soft footsteps and the door opening that the fact was confirmed.

"Hey, you okay?" called Aster softly, light from the hallway flowing in to the bedroom. "I thought I heard a scream."

"I didn't wake you, did I?" asked Jack, sitting up.

"Naw," yawned Aster, walking in and leaving the door open so the room was still partially lit. "I was reading. So what's up?"

"Nightmare," shrugged Jack, giving in.

Perhaps it was the fact that she was exhausted or maybe it was her own desire to not have to be strong anymore, but she finally found herself giving in to that small voice in the back of her head, not fighting nail and tooth when asked questions.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Alright, then how about we just pop in a movie?" suggested Aster, already putting in one of the movies Tooth had left on the side from earlier.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Aster pressed play and joined her on the bed, pulling a green throw from the end of the bed to cover himself. They were in for a long night. Jack would fall asleep and after a few minutes begin tossing with nightmares before waking herself up gasping for air. The third time Jack began thrashing, Aster pulling her into his arms, kissing the top of her head, and began humming a song half forgotten that his mother used to sing him when he was young, the words lost but tune still there. It worked and they managed to fall into a peaceful sleep.

***Here's that note I'm sure most people ignore! I like to put it at the bottom of the chapter so you can just get to the good stuff and ignore this at the end. Anywho, it has been an exhausting few days. Oh how I have not missed the hospital but it has missed me since it has decided to hold me captive. **

**On a side note-does anyone live in Oklahoma?**

**Also-**

**Magiccatprincess-While this wasn't super protective Aster, it was caring got-your-back Aster, so I hope that works. :)**

**Darlene10104-I'm so glad you found it too and that you like it so much! Thank you for the review!**

**Well, off to press more buttons in this place and then run!-Always-Ari**


	20. New School, Same Idiots

The rest of break passed far quicker than expected, Jack's birthday slipping by with a small celebration as the housemates settled in to a routine that suited them all. Most nights found Jack sleeping in the library on a couch with a book sprawled across her chest, or on top of her covers on her bed with the television going in the background. On nights she fell asleep in the library, Aster and Sandy and sometimes Nick and Tooth would join her, making it a sleepover of books. When she slept in her room, Aster would come over when he heard her start to have a nightmare, sometimes talking it out with her, other times just giving her a glass of water and turning on a different movie. Tobias did not seem bothered by the irregular sleeping patterns of his foster children; indeed, he had several more couches brought into the library and bought new movies so they could have their pick.

"I'm so ready for school today!" announced Tooth, combing out her hair in the hall as she chatted with the others.

Tooth had on dark purple pants and a lime green shirt and was practically jumping in excitement. Nick leaned against his door in jeans, a white shirt, and his signature red leather jacket, a grin playing at his lips as he watched his girlfriend. Sandy was busy tying his shoes, his hair gelled into spikes on top of his head. Aster groaned, lounging on the stairs sipping a mug of coffee, in black jeans and a grey fitted shirt that showed off his abs nicely. He was not looking forward to school in the least. He hated meeting new people.

"Cheer up, Aster," called Jack. "Has anyone seen my shoes?"

"You left then by the front door" replied Aster.

"Oh, thanks," said Jack.

She hobbled out of her room in her new walking cast. The midnight blue jeans flowed well into the emerald green hoodie she had gotten for her birthday. Launching over Aster, she continued down the stairs to get her black canvas shoe. Her hair framed her pale face, reaching to her chin in the front before going shorter and shorter in the back.

"Excited for your new school?" asked Tobias, walking out of his office in a suit.

"It'll be an adventure," said Jack.

"Well, if you kids still want to ride the bus you'd better hurry up and get to the stop," said Tobias. "It'll be here soon."

"Thanks, Tobias!" called Tooth, hopping down the stairs.

"Have a good day at school."

The teenagers called good bye, Aster handing Jack her book bag, and walked down the long drive to the bus stop.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun!" cried Tooth, skipping ahead of the others in her excitement. "Tobias said the school it huge!"

"You okay?" asked Aster, looking down at Jack.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Jack. "You?"

"People are idiots."

Jack laughed as the large yellow bus screeched to a halt in front of them. The doors swung open to let the general noise seep outside into the cold January morning air.

North and Tooth climbed in first and took the only open seats half way down the bus together. Sandy sat next to a large girl with mousy brown hair who looked at if she would eat him. Jack took a seat at the back next to a boy in a football jersey while Aster sat in the seat in front of her by a thin girl in all black.

"Hello," said the boy next to Jack, his voice reminding her of oil floating on water, creating rainbows in the sunshine. "My name is Claude. You must be new. What's your name, cutie?"

"No, my name's not cutie," laughed Jack, purposefully mistaking the boys flirting, her uneasiness once again hidden from the world. "It's Jacky."

Aster couldn't help but grin, overhearing Jack introduce herself for the first time as Jacky.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Jacky," said Claude. "So, did you just move here with your family or what?"

"Yes. We're new in town."

"Well why don't I show you around the school? I'm always up for helping a new student out."

"That's very nice of you."

"So where did you live before?"

"Oh, around," said Jack vaguely. "I've moved a lot. So, do you like football then?"

"Yeah, this is my favorite team. I'm a linebacker at school. Some colleges have been interested in getting me to play for them when I graduate next year."

"That's nice."

The bus rolled to a stop in front of a large building Jack assumed was the high school. She rose with the rest of the occupants and followed the herd outside, falling in step with Aster and Sandy.

"Jacky, do you have your schedule?" asked Claude, muscling his way between Sandy and Jack, ignoring the shorter boy and the glare he received from Aster.

"Yes," said Jack, trying her hardest to be polite.

"Well why don't you give it to me and I'll walk you to your first class?"

"Oh, um," said Jack, at a loss.

"You three must be the rest of the transfers," called an elderly lady as soon as they walked through the double doors. "Over here please."

"Sorry, looks like I'm being summoned," grinned Jack, waving farewell to Claude. "I'll see you around."

The lady turned out to be some office aid in charge of sending new students in the correct direction. As luck would have it, they all had different first hours and sent on their way to find the rooms in the maze of hallways, students all yelling greetings and talking over each other as they reunited with friends from the break. Jack walked with Sandy most of the way since their classrooms were near each other, signing and ignoring the strange looks they were getting from the few who pulled out of their own worlds long enough to notice them. When the bell rang, Sandy waved and ducked into his classroom leaving Jack to step into hers, finding a seat in the middle of the room and sitting down.

She stared at her finger tips that peaked out of the long sleeves of her hoodie. People filed in, talking and ignoring her which she was just fine with. It honestly made her uneasy, being around so many new people at once. The school was much larger than her last school had been.

"Welcome back, young hooligans," greeted the teacher, a male in his mid thirties wearing scrub pants and a rainbow tunic top, his tan hair wild and curly. "I trust you all had a good break."

The class responded with enthusiasm; apparently this teacher was a student favorite. Jack studied everyone silently.

"Oh, you must be the new student, Jack Frost," said the teacher.

"Jack's a boys name!" called a girl from the back of the room. "Borne, that's a girl!"

"Are you Jack Frost?" asked the teacher, Borne.

"Yes," said Jack staring at his eyebrows to avoid eye contact.

"Why do you have a boy name?" asked the same girl.

"It's just a nick name," replied Jack, refusing to turn around.

The first day at a new school was always awkward for her. People wanted to know where she came from, why she had a boy name, where she lived, and things always got more awkward when she answered the questions. Nothing kills the mood of a room than telling people you live in an orphanage.

"Well, welcome to History, Jack," said Borne. "Now, we are discussing the-"

"Wait, Jack Frost," called a large boy from the front corner of the room by the window. "Where are you from?"

"I've moved around a lot," shrugged Jack, wishing Borne would interrupt so she wouldn't have to answer more questions.

"You can pester Jack on your own time," said Borne. "Now shut up and listen to me talk."

The next class Jack thankfully had with Nick and it was English. They sat together in the back of the room and Jack noticed that while people stared at them, no one asked any questions because Nick was large and intimidating. Then it was lunch and the five friends met up and sat at a table together towards the back of the room.

"So, how's everyone's day going?" asked Tooth, munching on a peanut butter sandwich. "I just love my classes so far. Everyone has been so nice and welcoming."

She kept on talking while the others were content to listen. Sandy occasionally signed something but for the most part they ate to the soundtrack of Tooth.

"Hey, Jacky!" called Claude, waltzing over with a few mountain of boy friends. "These are some of the other players. It's Caleb, Mike, and Fred. We were wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with us?"

"Oh, thank you, but I'm already sitting with people," said Jack. "But I appreciate the offer."

"Well then how about we get a coke after school? We can all just walk down to the gas station and grab a snack and get to know each other a little better before off season practice starts. What do you say?"

"Um, sure, why not?"

"Awesome! I'll meet you at the front of the school after the final bell!"

The bell sounded, signaling the end of lunch. There was the general flurry of movement, the sea of students rushing in various directions to get to their classes. Jack had math and biology by herself before going to her last class of the day, art, that she shared with Aster. They took spots next to each other and waited for the teacher to begin class.

"How has your day been?" asked Jack, swinging her feet from her perch on the stool.

"Not terrible but people keep asking me all sorts of questions. It wasn't so bad before because people were used to kids from the orphanage going to class with them but here it's like they've never heard of an orphan. What about you?"

"Same, only I avoid answering those questions. But I do get a lot of 'that's a boy name' and stuff like that."

They ended up starting landscape paintings that day. Aster, it turned out, was quite artistic but persnickety, so by the end of the period he only had a few lines beginning to form a field. Jack, on the other hand, was good but reckless, hers entirely sketched out but in need of erasing the spare lines she had made in her haste. They placed their work on the last open shelf and went to the front of the school to meet up with Claude and his friends.

The gas station was a couple of blocks south of the school and it seemed to be the place to hang out after the final bell. It took some time, but eventually Jack found herself leaning against the wall of the side of the station just around the corner from the glass doors. It was been too noisy and hot in there for her so she was waiting on everyone else to be ready to leave so they could go home.

"Hey there, cutie," said Claude, leaning over her, arms on either side blocking her escape.

"My name is Jacky," corrected Jack. "You're kind of in my bubble, so do you think you could be up just a bit?"

"What are you talking about baby?" said Claude. "I've been dying to kiss you since the moment I saw you on the bus this morning."

"No," she said flatly.

"Don't be like that," cooed Claude, leaning in.

"I don't want to, so go away."

Claude responded by forcing his mouth on hers. Jack's eye's went wide before she began trying to shove him off of her. At that moment, her friends came outside.

"Jacky, where-oh," said Tooth, spotting Claude kissing Jack and clearly not understanding that it was by force.

Aster, however, was not so slow on the uptake. He tapped Claude on the shoulder.

"What man?" snapped Claude, breaking the kiss to glare at the interloper.

Aster punched him in the jaw and pulled Jack away at the same time.

"If you ever touch her again, I'll break more than a few teeth," hissed Aster, glaring. "Come on, guys, let's go home."

With that and a swift shove from Nick to Claude as he passed the groaning boy, the five set off on the walk back to their new house, Jack walking between Aster and Sandy, Nick and Tooth right behind them. Claude stared after them, trying to figure out why the boy had punched him. He didn't seem to be dating the girl. There had to be more to the new kids than met the eye and Claude was determined to not only find out what it was but use it against them for the humiliation they had caused him.

***Pitch will be making a comeback...next chapter! Oh the chaos!**

**Galimatias- Hahaha, I'm glad you are happy with no Jack love interest. :) But yeah, I was just curious because it seems like a rather cool place to be from, you know, with the musical and all...hope you liked this chapter!**

**Darlene10104-I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter. Don't worry, there will be more Tobias! I just love him.**

**Magiccatprincess-Haha, no, because I too love the insanity that Jack's dad supplies.**

**On a side note, Today as a day was awful but I really enjoyed writing this chapter.**

**Always-Ari**


	21. Come Out to Play

Night was always the worst. Jack knew she was in for a night full of bad dreams after her first day of school. Dinner was a quiet affair and after the friends retreated to Sandy's bedroom to work on their homework. Jack had finished everything before dinner so she was leaning against the bed reading a book.

"What are we going to do about Claude?" asked Tooth when the silence became too much for her.

"Absolutely nothing," replied Jack, not looking up from her book. "We keep our heads down and let it blow over. He'll move on and it will come to nothing."

"But he forced himself upon you!"

"And he was punched for his troubles. Seriously, we don't want to draw even more attention to ourselves right now. Or at least I don't want to draw more attention because while you may make friends easily, I do not. I'd rather just blend in and finish the year as quickly as possible."

"We'll keep an eye out for him but I agree with Jacky, darling," said Nick in his jovial tone. "I doubt that idiot will bother us again. Now, I'm going to shower and I think we should all get to bed since we have school tomorrow."

They dispersed and Jacky went to her room, turned on her television, and read more of her book. Aster walked in wearing flannel pants and a grey muscle top, also carrying a book. He hopped on to the bed with Jack and began reading without a word.

"What are you doing here, Aster?" asked Jack, eyes still on the ink stained page but no longer moving.

"You're going to have nightmares and they are going to be worse after today, so I thought it would be easier just to start the night in this room and save us both the time," shrugged Aster.

"I'll be fine," said Jack, peaking up at him through her bangs.

"I also like your bed more than mine, it's much more comfortable."

At that moment Sandy walked in with a pillow and blanket and waved, jumping on the bed as well. He signed his explanation to Jack, that he wanted to be there to help her and to watch a movie, and Jack just rolled her eyes in defeat. Deep down she was happy they cared so much but outwardly she had a difficult time showing it.

That first month of school flew by and soon it was February. Tobias had decided to redo the basement in his spare time and it was the first weekend of February when he finally let the kids down there, the work complete.

The basement itself was large with a small kitchenette and two full baths. Tobias had transformed it into a large bedroom, five four poster beds with curtains that could be open or closed sat in one half of the room and the other half was a reading/ hanging out area with a television, books, food, and couches and armchairs.

"This is amazing," gushed Tooth, flying around the room, taking everything in, and running back to hug Tobias. "But you already gave us our own rooms, why this?"

"I realized you all are more comfortable close together," shrugged Tobias. "I know that having boys and girls stay together is not suggested but I feel like you all are a special case. Most nights at least three of you are not in your own room, so I figured I would just take out the middle man and let you all have one large room together. You can pick your bed and if you want to keep your own room, that's fine, I just thought this should be an option as well."

"Thank you," said Nick, hugging Tobias as well.

Sandy signed his thanks and also hugged the man. Tooth glared at Aster until he shook Tobias's hand and gave him a small smile. The two had been getting along better as Aster slowly warmed up to him but he still kept the older man at bay. Tobias felt it went deeper than just protecting Jacky but was willing to let Aster tell him on his own time. Jack, for her part, just nodded and gave Tobias a smile. While she was willing to let Aster touch her and Tooth could hug her every once in a while, she was still unsure of physical contact and rarely initiated it.

"This is very kind of you," said Jack, her appreciation seeping through the words. "You didn't have to do this."

"I know, but I want you all to be comfortable here and think of this as your home now. So, what are your plans for the day?"

"We were thinking about going to the park," said Tooth. "But first I think we should get our stuff all set up down here. Then we can go to the park. And maybe later the store!"

"Or not the store," muttered Aster under his breath, making Jack snigger.

"Just be careful," advised Tobias. "I am heading out of town at noon and I should be back by Tuesday afternoon, so try not to get into too much trouble."

Tobias went to pack and the kids each claimed beds. Jack took the middle bed, Aster and Nick took the beds on her right and left, and Sandy and Tooth had the beds on the ends. It didn't take long to get their stuff set up and by the time Tobias left they also headed to the park to enjoy the brisk weather.

The park was nothing special, a field, a small playground, and an area for wheeled tricks. Jack climbed the nearest tree, a large, firmly branched one, and everyone joined in, even if Tooth did stay on the lowest branch, afraid of going much higher. Jack did not stop until she was on the slim top limbs that swayed and bent under her weight in and the wind, her head poking out to take in the view. Just a week before she had been allowed to take of her walking cast and hadn't realized how much she missed climbing trees until she was back in one. There was something magical about them that made her feel untouchable and immortal, as if she could just jump up and let the wind fly her away to anywhere else. It was from that vantage point in the tree that she noticed the slim black figure walking through the alley across the street from the park.

"Hey, guys," said Jack, squinting, attempting to recognize the person. "Do you see that person in the alley?"

"No," said Aster slowly.

"There's no one there, Jacky," said Tooth, peering at the alley with her unblocked view.

"That's strange," replied Jack, shaking her head in confusion. "I could have sworn I saw someone there. Oh well, I must have imagined it."

"I'd rather not risk it, though," said Aster. "Let's call it a day and go back home."

"No!" cried Tooth. "We just got here. You're being paranoid. Look, nothing is going to happen, okay? We'll be fine, let's just enjoy the day. I'm tired of being cooped up inside all the time."

"I'm sure it was nothing, Aster," assured Jack, although her face did not look convinced. How about we go for a walk?"

Aster grumbled but agreed and they spent the rest of the afternoon walking around the town. As dinner approached, they bought Chinese take-out with some of the food money Tobias had left them and brought it home to eat while watching a movie together in their basement. At home, Tooth got plates and drinks and brought them down stairs with Nick and Sandy while Aster and Jack searched for napkins.

"You still think you saw someone?" asked Aster, reaching high into a cupboard to retrieve the paper supplies.

"Yes," sighed Jack, leaning against the counter. "I think I saw the same person several times but I never got a good look at them. And we were walking around so much that I don't know if the person was following us or not. I mean, I'm sure it was nothing."

"Yeah, I'm sure it was nothing."

They walked to the living room which housed the door to the basement. Jack's favorite part of the entire house was that door. It was a bookcase that slid back to show the basement door when the proper books were pulled in order. She loved the idea of a secret room, it made her feel like she lived in a castle or fairy tale. Aster slid the bookcase shut behind them and locked the basement door since they would probably spend the rest of the night down there and Tobias was out of town. Like Jack, he was not entirely convinced that all was well and did not want to risk anything.

Tooth had picked a chick flick and they set up all the different food cartons on the table to try as the previews began. It wasn't until twelve minutes into the movie that they heard a noise upstairs. Nick hit pause as they all froze to listen, heads slightly tilted in concentration. There it was again-footsteps and doors opening.

"We did set the alarm, right?" whispered Aster.

"I didn't," said Jack and Sandy indicated that he didn't either.

Nick and Tooth both shook their heads and Aster's eyes got wide.

"Maybe Tobias is back early?" suggested Tooth, uncertain hope coloring her tone.

"Jack!" called the voice upstairs in a singsong voice. "Oh Jack! Come out to play!"

Jack stood up, wide eyed and staring at the shut door that hid the stairs as if it would burst open at any time.

"Pitch," choked out Jack, trembling.

"Nick, help me move the bookcase and couch in front of the door," said Aster softly. "Tooth, turn the television off. Sandy, make Jacky sit down."

They all jumped to their jobs, Tooth shutting down the movie, Sandy leading Jack to her bed to sit, Nick and Aster barricading the door. They could still hear Pitch searching the house and it sounded like someone had joined him but they could not tell for sure. As soon as the door was blocked, Aster joined Sandy and Jack on her bed while Tooth and Nick brought the food over in case anyone got hungry during their wait.

"Jacky, it's all going to work out," whispered Aster, his arm around her shoulders. "Listen to me, the door to the basement is like a combination lock, even if they find it they will not be able to figure out the combination. We blocked the door. I'm not going to let him get you, I promise."

"Girl!" screamed the all too familiar voice of her father, making her cringe.

"How did he escape?" hissed Tooth.

Aster scooted back on the bed with Jack, pulling her close and trying to stop her shaking.

"Come on, girl! You know you have to pay for ratting us out! If you give yourself up now I promise we won't hurt your little friends."

"He's lying," whispered Aster, kissing the top of her head. "He can't find us. He can't touch you. You do not have to do as he says."

"Jacky, we're going to protect you," said Nick, his voice as soft as he could make it. "All of us."

Even Tooth nodded though she looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"Fine!" screamed her father. "You just condemned everyone to a painful ride. Even if you're not here right now, just you wait, missy. You will regret it when you come back. I can wait."

It was going to be a long weekend.

*** Not too bad of a cliff, right?**

**fairykind girl- Glad you like the story so far. And you're from Oklahoma? That's so cool! What's it like?**

**Galimatias- Yes, Hooray Aster! **

**Guest- Claude is...interesting. Just wait, you shall see.**

**Darlene10104- Well, this one wasn't as much of a cliff, so that's good, right? And I'm still unsure if Jacky and Aster will date...we shall see, I have story lines for both but I have yet to pick one. I love protective Aster too! He reminds me very much of my best friend who does not like most people but if he is your friend he is the best friend you could ever have...only he is super overprotective (which is kinda funny). And lastly-tada! Pitch is BACK! And he brought Jack's dad!**

**Magiccatprincess-I know, right? Life would be way simpler if there were no idiots but the world would be a lot less crowded...a lot...**

**jesusfreak200-I'm glad you like the story so far! I love doing that, finding a story, reading it, and then reaching the stopping point and being all, "Um, hello, update now because I got spoiled with so many chapters. I must read more." But then again, I am a reading/writing addict...**

**As usual, I am so thankful to you all and I do so enjoy hearing your opinions, guesses, and desires. Always-Ari**


	22. Admit It

All had been quiet upstairs for several hours. Tooth and Nick had fallen asleep on Nick's bed, worn out by the day of walking and the emotional stress of possibly being found at any second. Sandy was sitting by the blocked door tampering with the cell phones trying to figure out a way to get a signal without leaving the room. Aster and Jack remained on her bed, huddled together.

"When I was really little, just after my dad dropped me off at the orphanage," whispered Jack, eyes fixed on the ceiling above her bed she had decorated with glow in the dark stars. "I used to ask the lady in charge, Miss Summer, when my dad was going to pick me up. She got annoyed and would put me in the closet and I would tell her my dad was going to take care of her for doing that. She always laughed and I didn't get it until later. It took about six months until I realized he wasn't coming back and about a year until I realized I didn't want him to come back for me. And that's pathetic, when I would rather be put in a closet and left there for hours than be with my parents."

"How old were you then?" asked Aster.

"I was almost four when he dropped me off. After I realized he wasn't coming back, I used to dream about getting adopted and taken away by some nice family and live with them forever. I told Miss Summer that once when she locked me in the closet. She told me I would never get adopted because kids who are abandoned by their parents never get adopted. They are too much trouble."

"I never wanted to be adopted," admitted Aster. "I loved my parents more than anything and missed them when they died. Couples interviewed me but I didn't want them, I wanted my parents."

"That's so sad."

"What are you talking about, Jacky?"

"It's sad that your parents died and you missed them so much you wouldn't let anyone take their place."

"No, that's called life. Eventually, everyone dies. I had fairly decent experiences at the places I lived or at least nothing too scarring. I made friends and I was happy. I knew my parents loved me, you didn't have that. You never had any of that. That's sad."

Jack leaned her head against his shoulder and said nothing. There was nothing to say; he was right but she hated admitting it.

Suddenly there was crashing in the living room upstairs. Jack and Aster sat bolt upright, staring at the ceiling as if they could see through the paint, plaster, and wood if they looked hard enough. Nick and Tooth remained asleep but Sandy jumped back from the wall in surprise.

"Dammit!" screamed Mr. Frost. "You said you watched them come here! What the hell, boy? Where are they? There's no sign of them anywhere?"

"I don't know!" screamed Pitch. "I followed them all day! I found the town they were taken to and where they go to school! Why do I have to do all the work?"

"I wasn't talking to you, idiot," said Mr. Frost.

Jack's shaking, which had not ceased since she first heard the intruders, increased as her father sounded angrier. She pulled the grey hood of Aster's old sweat shirt up to and tried to disappear into the fabric. Aster did his best to calm her but all he really managed to do was keep her from having an outright panic attack. She kept her ear pressed against his chest listening to the steady thrum of his heartbeat and the deep intake of breaths that she tried to match instead of listening to the voices upstairs.

"I was talking to him," said Mr. Frost. "You told us they live here!"

"They do!" snapped a third voice, causing Sandy's eyes to widen as he looked meaningfully at Aster. "This is Moon's place and he's their caretaker! Maybe he decided to take them out of town with him after all!"

"That voice," mumbled Nick blearily from his bed. "I know that voice. Isn't that…..oh no."

***Okay, yes, I know it's short but I wanted to get something up and this is what I had and the only time I have right now. I will probably never write a chapter this short again.**

**Magiccatprincess- Jacky totally would have given herself up if Aster hadn't stopped her. :)**

**Galimatias- :)**

**jesusfreak200- Reading addicts unite!**

**Darlene10104-We shall see, but I must admit your lobbying for them together has for sure put it on my radar, so you are increasing the chances. I am so glad you like this story. Sorry this chapter was so short, but I hope it was worth it!**

**aed713- Glad you are liking the story!**

**Okay, now I have to go take a few tests, proctor some exams, and sleep somewhere in between. Always-Ari**


	23. The Sun Sets for You

It was four in the morning and Mr. Frost and Pitch seemed to have finally fallen asleep when Sandy crawled on to Jack's bed with the rest of them. Tooth and Nick were playing cards, Aster was reading a book, and Jack was just sitting, staring at the still blocked door as if it were a television and playing her favorite show. Sandy tugged her arm until she tore her stare away and focused on him.

_I got the phone to work!_ signed Sandy. _I texted Tobias and asked him to call the police._

_I could kiss you!_ signed Jack in excitement. _You are brilliant!_

"Hey!" whispered Jack, pushing her hair out of her face, that nervous habit getting the better or her. "Guys, Sandy got the phone to work and texted Tobias and he's calling the police."

"That's perfect!" said Tooth. "But are we sure they are still up there? It's been quiet for ages."

"Do you really want to go up and check?" hissed Aster. "I'm tired and there could be two if not three crazy men upstairs waiting for us. If you want to check then be my guest but I am going to be staying right here until the police come."

The phone in Sandy's hand began vibrating. Sandy handed it to Jack to answer.

"Hello?" said Jack, her soft voice sounding a bit startled.

"Jacky?" came Tobias's voice through the small speaker. "Oh my goodness, are you kids okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine," replied Jack, trying to sound chipper for his sake. "They didn't figure out the door and I think they fell asleep."

"Well just stay down there. I'm catching a plane home in a few minutes but I wanted to make sure you kids were okay. I already called the police and they should be on their way there right now. But Jacky, Sandy was a little vague on the details. Who do you think broke into the house?"

"It's my father and Pitch for sure," said Jack, her hand traveling yet again to her hair. "There was a third guy earlier but I'm not sure if he's still there. His name is Claude, he goes to our school but I don't think he knows who my father or Pitch is. I mean, I don't think he brought them here knowing what they could do."

"Okay. Well, just stay put. I have to go, the plane is about to take off. But real fast, can I talk to Aster?"

"Sure. Aster, Tobias wants to talk to you."

"Hello?" said Aster, taking the offered phone. "Been better. Agreed. Okay, see you then. Bye."

He tossed the phone back to Sandy.

"What did Tobias say?" asked Nick.

"He said get to sleep," said Aster, stretching. "He said not to open the door even for the police and that he would be back in a couple of hours and to wait for him. I agree with him. So, since we have time, let's just go to bed."

Sandy shrugged and went to his own bed, keeping the curtains open. Tooth and Nick went to Tooth's bed where they continued to talk in hushed tones. Aster stayed with Jack.

"You know how sometimes you look back on your life and see everything and wonder how you got here?" whispered Jack, throwing herself back onto the pillows. "Well I've been thinking and I cannot for the life of me figure out what I am doing wrong. At first I thought I was a magnet for trouble but now I'm not so sure. I mean, there are only so many times you can hear how worthless you are before you start to believe it yourself. And it was everywhere I've ever gone so it has to be something to do with me.

"And you know how there are those people in your life who have been there forever and then the other people who just walk in and it feels like they have been there forever? I feel like you, Aster, are one of the people I have known forever when really I've only known you a few months. But you confuse me and make me feel safe and I care about you and I wish I hadn't dragged you into my mess of a life. I wish I hadn't dragged any of you into my mess of a life to be honest but I did and I can't save you and that kills me. Because I don't know what I did to deserve this but it must have been bad."

"Jacky, I can't fix this for you," sighed Aster. "And I can't take away the fact that your father is psycho and people are jerks. But I can assure you that you did nothing wrong. Don't listen to what anyone else has ever told you. Listen to me right now. You, Jacky, are worth the world. The sun rises and sets for you. Before you came into my life I was bitter and kept everyone, even Nick, Sandy, and Tooth, at arms length but then you waltzed in and turned everyone upside down. You, who never put on a pair of shoes, who kept the younger kids calm and got them to have fun but still go to bed on time, who made meals for everyone, who took the hits so others wouldn't, who gave herself up to protect people she had only known a month, you changed everything. And I can never thank you enough for reminding me that life was meant to be shared with people and that I don't have to do everything on my own."

Aster looked over when Jack didn't respond and realized she had fallen asleep at some point. One corner of his mouth quirked up in a lopsided grin. He pushed her hair out of her face, kissed her forehead, and settled in next to her to fall asleep as well.

Outside of the barricaded door, at the bottom of the hidden stair well, Pitch sat staring at the door, figuring out a way to get through. He had discovered the door behind the bookshelf an hour before and slipped in, leaving Mr. Frost and Claude standing vigil at the front and back doors in case the kids were out and came home. When he found the door behind the bookshelf he quickly figured out that the kids would be hiding down there but waited to alert the others so he could try and take Jack for himself. The girl was beautiful and he wanted her but he wanted her undamaged and her father was sure to damage her before he could get what he desired. Somehow, he was going to find a way to open get through that door and get the girl who got away. Aster was sure to be with her and Nick and the others, but Pitch was confident he could take them. Plus, he had the element of surprise, which he was banking on getting him far enough to snatch Jack who he would then use as leverage against the others.

As he monologued in his mind, something hit him on the right temple and knocked him out with a small gasp.

***Hello! Wow, I finished this chapter and personally, I hate it. Sorry. On a different but related note-I have a story line written for Aster/Jacky romance and Aster/Jacky siblings and am willing to take your opinion into consideration. So, if you have a strong opinion, let me know which you want and (preferably) why. **

**MintLeafeon-Twerp indeed! Now the question is-did he do it on purpose?**

**Darlene10104-New chapter! Less of a cliff (I think? Maybe? :)) And you are honestly making an excellent case for them to be together. I am very impressed. :) Glad you are enjoying the story so much!**

**Meota Tsukiko- Sorry about the cliff, I honestly just wanted to get a chapter up before real life took over.**

**Witch08-Hope this chapter answered your questions.**

**Dawn-I'm so happy you find this exciting. And yes, I am a Whovian. :) I'm honestly just a general nerd (it shows, I'm sure).**

**anonymous- Pitch I am a fan of. He is (admittedly) not my favorite villain of all time, but I do so love toying with his character because he is just so dynamic!**

**VectorPrime115-You and Darlene10104 may convince me yet. Like I told her, I have a story line written both ways, I just haven't quite picked which to go with.**

**CatieKitty-Thank you so much!**

**Tell me what you want-a bit of Aster/Jacky romance or Aster/Jacky siblings. Always-Ari**


	24. Can and Can't

The first thing she became aware of was the steady thrum of a heart not her own. She opened her eyes and saw Aster's shirt next to her face. Her head was resting on his chest, a hand curled around the collar of his shirt, one of his arms slung protectively over her, the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest soothing enough to lull her back to sleep but something in the room was off. Quietly, she slipped out of his embrace, careful enough not to wake him from his well deserved sleep. She barely managed to sleep as it was and he spent most nights with her already so she knew he was just as bad off when it came to sleep. She crawled out of bed and made her way silently to the door where she stood and listened.

There, on the other side of the barricade and door, someone was breathing. Two someone's were breathing, one panting with pain, the other quiet and calculating. Jack knew this was it, they had found the door to the basement and were trying to figure out a way in and they were not the police. Surely the police would have announced their presence before now.

"I know you're there," whispered Jack, pushing her hair out of her face. "What do you want?"

There was no answer, just the sound of breathing only it seemed the calm breather was trying to make his breaths quieter.

"I'm sick of the games," said Jack. "I know you know we're in here. The others are asleep, it's just you and me. Now what do you want?"

"You."

"Real cute, father, but that's called incest, and it's creepy."

Jack's mind galloped forward as she stalled, knowing she would pay for her sarcasm but needing to buy time for the police to arrive. Tobias had promised, after all, and while his word held very little influence over her, Aster had sworn to protect her and him she trusted. She just needed to give him the chance.

"If you give yourself up now I won't hurt your friends. I won't come after your friends ever, they will be left out of this."

"Why am I so important to you now?" asked Jack, perching on the back of the couch as she spoke. "You left me, remember? You never tried to come get me and you hadn't even spoken to me until December. So why now? Why am I so interesting now?"

That question had been bothering her for a while. It didn't add up for her.

"Just open the damn door or I'll blow it in!" hissed her father.

"This is the police!" came the soft voice through the floorboards. "We have the place surrounded. Come out with your hands up."

"Bugger," cursed Jack, jumping off the back of the couch and rolling towards the television as the door exploded off its hinges and the couch flew out of the way.

Dust filled the air, people were screaming, and then, as it all settled, Jack was left blinking through the haze at her father who stood with a gun to Aster's head and another pointed at the huddled forms of Nick, Tooth, And Sandy, a maniac grin on his face. Jack got to her feet amidst the rubble that used to be a door and couch.

"Now I've been more than kind, Jack," said her father. "I've given you so many opportunities to leave your friends out of this because I really only want you. I had forgotten how much fun you are! But, as usual, you just have to be stubborn. You know, it didn't have to come to this, it really didn't. You made this happen, you put your friends in harms way."

"You want me, you can have me," said Jack, taking a shaking step forward. "I won't protest, I won't fight, just leave them alone."

"No Jacky!" shouted Aster.

Footsteps sounded upstairs as the police searched the house for the intruder and teenagers.

"Shut up boy or I'll shoot you. You see, Jack, you already made your choice. I have no option but to kill them all to ensure you quit being such a problem."

"Anything, I'll give you anything."

"You're worthless, girl, you have nothing to offer me."

"I can't let you do this," whispered Aster, reading her mind.

"And I can't let you die," said Jack, a watery smile on her face. "So dad, now's your chance. The police are here and you have a gun to Aster and another to Nick, Tooth, and Sandy. Do the math, you can't pull this off without me. Because if you don't let them go right now, I'll run up those stairs and right to the police and you lose me. But if you let them go, I'll help you get out."

Mr. Frost appraised his daughter. Her grey hoodie was covered in dust, a small cut on her forehead was oozing blood, but her face was determined and for the first time he could remember, not scared. She looked small and thin, her hair was a mess, her eyes reminded him of his late wife, but she was not scared.

"Fine," snapped Mr. Frost, turning the gun to his daughter and in one swift motion, firing, the shot echoing over screams of horror.

***Does anyone else get migraines? Because I get terrible migraines that make it hurt to even breathe. **

**Magiccatprincess-I'm not really a romance writer. I can do it, but I am a terribly unromantic person in general. When I do write any sort of romance, it is very toned down and never the focus.**

**Darlene10104-You crack me up! Here is the next chapter for you! Hope it lived up to your expectations.**

**LadyLombax-I'm glad you like Sandy so much. I just love him as a character and always pictured him as this epic, awesome person who everyone kind of writes off.**

**MintLeafeon-Pitch is going to get something for his actions, that's for sure.**

**Guest- Thank you so much for your review and input!**

**gothgal00- I am so glad you are enjoying the story. Sorry for the suspense but I hope you liked this chapter just as much.**

**VectorPrime155-Hahahaha, I'd love to see you try to hunt me down. You should be warned now that I have one slightly overprotective twin brother and one rather (read-EXTEREMLY) overprotective best friend and he is not a fan of most people. :) So the romance...perhaps. :)**

**hisokauzumaki-Oh a twist, it wasn't Pitch who tried to grab her! Dun dun dun...**

**sakuradancer3-Another chapter...another cliffy...you're welcome! :)**

**jesusfreak200- I agree, best friends make the best relationships.**

**Hannah frost-I'm glad you like Jack as a girl. I felt bad that Tooth was the only girl. And I added another chapter! **

**Now, in answer to the whole romance/not romance-I have made my choice and you shall have to read to find out. :) However, I really think (hope) everyone will be happy with it. Always-Ari**


	25. Promise

There was red and he was screaming and sirens drowned his words and the red drowned the sirens and something was crushing her chest and it hurt her ears more than his cries but then he shut up and that was black, made her wish for the noise to distract from all the red. Then she was moving and it was blue

but that was the sky because she was still red. There was poking but that was dull and red blocked it out and she missed the black of the ground because black hid the red but also reminded me of the screaming that had stopped and she was still red but the red had swallowed him so she couldn't tell where he went and the black was fighting red but red was winning and she didn't know who to cheer for and she was still red though she could have sworn she wore grey that morning. But then the black won and it enveloped her in a warm hug.

"Where the hell are the police?" screamed Aster, applying pressure to the wound, trying to slow the bleeding.

Nick had Mr. Frost pinned to the ground, having tackled him the moment after the shot when his attention and second gun were no longer pointed at the other teens.

"Tooth, Sandy, go upstairs and find the police," grunted Nick, applying pressure to arm and back of Mr. Frost to keep him down. "I'll bet the bastard shut the door so they have no clue how to get down here."

Tooth remained frozen and sobbing in the corner in shock.

"Amelia!" shouted Aster in frustration. "So help me I will personally pluck every hair from your head if you do not pull yourself together and get the police."

"Sweetheart," said Nick in a more reasonable tone. "I love you but I'm siding with Aster on this one. Sandy, just drag her if you have to. Jacky needs help."

Sandy began pulling the unwilling girl after him while Aster turned his attention back on the girl lying in front of him, eyes closed.

"Jacky, I need you to open your eyes," whispered Aster, his voice pleading. "Come on, open them."

It was then that he noticed she was not breathing.

"Jacky?" said Aster. "Jacky, this isn't funny! Come on! Open your eyes! Breathe, dammit!"

He took one hand off the wound and began pounding her chest with it, forcing it to rise and fall, willing her to breathe, knowing she wound be bruised but feeling it would be worth it if she lived.

"Come on, Jack! Please!"

Suddenly Jack took a shuddering gasp and the air flowed greedily into her starved lungs. Aster could have cried with relief but settled for soothing her.

"That's right, Frostbite," cooed Aster. "Keep breathing, I've got you."

"H-hurts," whimpered Jack, eyes screwed shut in pain.

"I know, but you have to stay with me, okay? I'm going to fix it but you have to keep breathing. Do you think you can do that for me, mate? Can you keep breathing?"

"Mkay," groaned Jack, her eyes fluttering open and locking on his. "Don't leave…me."

"Never, Jacky."

"We got them!" called Tooth, running down the stairs with the police, some firefighters, and Sandy right behind.

The police went to Nick while the firefighters rushed to Aster and Jack. Aster let them take over but scooted around to put Jack's head in his lap, keeping physical contact at all times as if he were afraid she would slip away again if he were not grounding her to the world.

"What happened?" demanded a paramedic.

"He shot her," said Aster, his eyes still on hers.

"What's her name?"

"Jacky."

"Alright, Jacky, we're going to make you better. The paramedics are on their way. Can you tell me what your birthday is?"

"December," said Jack, her voice soft and fading. "Aster, don't…..don't you let me die…."

"I won't," promised Aster. "You're going to be fine."

"Who are you?" asked the fireman, looking at Aster.

"I'm Aster. Jacky's my best friend."

"We're going to everything we can for her, Aster. Now, can you tell me what happened?"

"That man, the one Nick was sitting on when you got here, he's her father. He threatened to shoot my friends and me and Jacky talked him out of it, so he shot her instead."

"Do you live with them?"

"We live with Tobias Moon, he's our legal guardian. He's on his way home right now."

Then the paramedics arrived and took over. Aster followed them out, never leaving Jack's side. As they walked out of the house, Tobias was parking his car.

"What happened?" Tobias cried, not even shutting his door in his haste. "Jacky! Oh my gosh."

"Are you their guardian?" asked one of the medics as they loaded the young girl into the back of the ambulance.

"Yes, what happened?"

"She was shot. I'm sure the police want to ask you some questions but you can ride with her to the hospital if you want."

"Aster will go with her," said Tobias. "I'll talk to the police and get the other kids. You take good care of her. I shouldn't be more than ten minutes."

"We'll be at Northridge Hospital."

"How is she?"

"I'm not going to lie, it doesn't look good, sir," said the paramedic grimly. "We'll do everything we can."

"Do more. Whatever you have to do, do not let that girl die."

With that, Tobias ran into the house to find to police questioning Nick, Tooth, and Sandy but having a difficult time understanding what Sandy was trying to tell them. Tobias talked to them, answered a few questions, and then stopped.

"Okay, you are welcome to search the house, whatever you have to do, Andy," said Tobias to his friend the police chief. "You can keep questioning the kids and me as well if you need to, but we're relocating to the hospital. Come on, kids, get in the car."

They didn't need to be told twice, sprinting to the car, ready to see their friends. Tobias took a few more minutes to talk to Andy before joining them and speeding to the hospital, praying that Jacky was still alive. He hadn't known the girl for long but had grown very attached to all of his foster kids. She just couldn't seem to catch a break but over the past month especially she had been warming up to him. Even Aster was easing up and letting him talk to Jacky without having to sit next to her.

The hospital smelled strongly of blood, antiseptic, and sweat. Nurses were weaving up and down the halls, doctors entered and left rooms, everyone seemed busy with a task making Nick, Tooth, Sandy, and Tobias stand out like sore thumbs as they stayed in one place for more than a minute. Suddenly, Aster came running down the hall to them.

"She's in surgery," said Aster. "There's a waiting room down here. They won't let me see her but we can wait there until they're done. Come on, follow me."

"I have to fill out the paper work," said Tobias.

"Are you Jack Frost's guardian?" asked a nurse.

"Yes," said Tobias, a tight smile on his face.

"You go with the boy, I'll bring you the paper work. She'll be in there a while."

Tobias nodded and followed the teenagers down the hall. A few nurses nodded to him as he passed, knowing him from around town. Tobias was a rather well known member of society and liked by everyone. The waiting room was quaint, couches pooled together, the walls faded pink, tattered board games piled in the corner, and Aster was forming a rut in the speckled tiles with his pacing. Tobias settled on the couch with the others, filled out the paperwork offered him, and then waited in silence for news of his missing charge.

***I felt bad about the mean cliff I left you all with, so I thought I would make it up to you by updating today instead of waiting. Forgive me?**

**sakuradancer3- New chapter! No cliff! :)**

**Darlene10104- I get migraines a few times a month, sometimes several times a week. They are not much fun. I was in a lot of pain yesterday so maybe that's why I had such a mean cliff. Glad you liked the chapter!**

**MintLeafeon-Well, she got shot...that's what happened. **

**Qwerty124-Yesssss!**

**Guest-Magic! Magic will happen now!**

**Meota Tsukiko- See, the police couldn't find them because of the hidden door. And all shall be revealed eventually.**

**Magiccatprincess- You will see, (in time).**

**VectorPrime155-Patience. :)**

**jesusfreak200-The wait wasn't long at all!**

**Okay all, a special update just for you. I hope it was worth it! Always-Ari**


	26. The One You Waited For

"She's stable."

Those two words never sounded so sweet as when the doctor walked in an announced them. Aster finally collapsed in the nearest seat, his head going to his hands while Tobias strode forward to talk about the details with the doctor. Tooth cried with joy into Nick's jacket and Sandy did a little happy dance.

"I'm sorry, I can only let immediate family see her right now," said the doctor. "And, of course, her legal guardian, which is you, correct Mr. Moon?"

"Yes," said Tobias.

"Well, would you like to see her?"

"Yes. And Aster, would you and Sandy like to see her as well?"

"Only family, I'm sorry," said the doctor.

"Aster is her older brother," assured Tobias. "Sandy is her cousin."

The doctor did not look convinced but sighed, rubbed his head in exhaustion, and let it slide. In all honesty he did not care, he'd just worked a 12 hour shift and all he wanted was a nap. Tobias could have said the boys were her pet monkeys and he would have let them visit. If he was being honest, the doctor hated the family rule specifically for cases like Jack's where her biological family was not available and the people she lived with could not see her.

"Down the hall, second left, third door on the right," said the doctor before walking away.

"Thank you, Tobias," said Aster.

"Come on Nick, Tooth," called Tobias.

"But they said only family," said Tooth, following regardless.

"Yes, and if they ask we will explain, but I doubt they will ask. I only told that doctor so he would go away. Now come on, I'm not leaving you two in the waiting room."

Aster had already disappeared ahead of them in his rush to see Jack. By the time the others arrived at the room, Aster had already claimed a spot on the bed. Tobias raised an eyebrow at him.

"She was having a nightmare," explained Aster. "She doesn't like hospitals and she's had one helluva time so it's no wonder. She's better with physical contact, see."

To demonstrate, Aster scooted away. Instantly, Jack made a small noise and began to visibly tremble. Aster moved back, smoothing her hair back, kissing the top of her head, and whispering to her and she quieted. He smirked at the others proudly.

"I think I'm going to get something from the cafeteria," announced Tobias with a knowing grin. "Anyone care to join?"

"I will!" said Tooth. "I hate hospital rooms, they smell strange and sound weird."

Nick and Sandy shrugged and followed.

"Coming, Aster?" asked Nick, pausing at the door for his friend.

"No, I think I'll stay with Jacky. Grab me a cup of coffee and sandwich or something."

"Roger that."

As the others went on a modern day hunt for food, Aster settled down, his head resting against the flat sterile pillow and closed his eyes.

"You have got to stop ending up at the hospital, Jacky," said Aster quietly. "Since I met you I'm not sure I have ever been so stressed out before in my life. Being friends with you is like reading a book. It's new and exciting, you're always left questioning and wanting to know more, and then, when it's the middle of the night and you really have to go to sleep and you swear you will at the end of one chapter, you are hit with a cliffhanger and you just want to scream. That's what it's like with you every day. Don't get me wrong, I love it, but really? Can't you just try to stay out of trouble for a month?"

"What fun would that be?" yawned Jack, blinking blearily up at him.

"Welcome back to the world of the living," said Aster. "How are you feeling?"

"Really numb and relaxed."

"Yes well, pain medicine will do that to you."

"You know, if this were a movie you would be professing your undying love for me," giggled Jack.

"I do love you, Jacky," said Aster. "You're like a sister to me."

"Friend zoned!"

"I wasn't done, you snarky little prankster. What I was going to say was that the last thing you need right now is a boy wooing you."

"Wooing?" laughed Jack. "What, is this the Victorian Era or something?"

"You know what I mean, Jacky. But I do want you to know that I am here for you in whatever way you need me to be."

"So if I needed a boyfriend, you'd be that?"

"Yes, because I do like you."

"But you don't love me romantically?"

"We haven't dated, how could I? You're my best friend and you mean the world to me and I can see myself with you but I don't want to pressure you into something you're not ready for."

"Why me?"

She looked so curious, as if she really couldn't comprehend why someone would be interested in her in any way let alone to be with.

"Because you're infuriating," said Aster shrugging. "You get under my skin, you drive me absolutely crazy, but you're the most real person I have ever met. You make the best of everything, you don't need protecting but I feel like I need to protect you. You're everything I never knew I needed in my life. I guess you just balance me out and I like that. I need that."

"Oh."

"So, how about it?" asked Aster, suddenly incredibly nervous. "If you don't want to, I'll understand completely and we can go back to being just friends. I won't mention it until you're ready or never again if that's what you want. But if you're willing and if it would make you happy, may I be your boyfriend?"

Jack blinked up at him with her baby doe eyes, shocked.

***Oh my, the moment you have all been waiting for (even though this is not under romance) and I ruined it. Why, you ask? Well, the answer is simple. Because my baby sister is about to go to prom and I need to take pictures. That's why.**

**LiliFayre-Thank you so very much! I really appreciate that fact that you reviewed. You just made my day. I write only to make other people happy, so I am glad that I am doing that for you.**

**Guest- We shall see...**

**MintLeafeon-Oh Frost...he is still a mystery.**

**Meota Tsukiko- I am good at creating questions. :)**

**Galimatias-He made it to her room!**

**aed713-I am a cruel person. It's why I write.**

**VectorPrime155-Indeed, it shall.**

**jesusfreak200-You're welcome!**

**sakuradancer3-No dramatic cliff this time either!**

**Darlene10104-I went to the doctor but they were not terribly helpful. Oh well, it happens. I think this chapter made you happy.**

**Well folks, I'm off to take pictures! Until the next time. Always-Ari**


	27. Fluid Fluff

In her mind raced a thousand different arguments. She wasn't good enough. He was crazy. She was broken. No one could love her. She didn't know how to be in a relationship. He didn't like people. She didn't want to lose him as a friend. He was too good for. No one would want such damaged goods. But above all else, was the fact that he just didn't know and she couldn't tell him because as much as she wanted to trust him, there was always that one thing holding her back.

"I'm sorry," whispered Jack, tears forming in her eyes. "I want to, but I can't."

Aster's face fell but she didn't see, her eyes already looking down to hide the tears.

"I'm sorry," said Jack again, her voice broken. "I really am sorry. I wish I could, but I can't, I just can't."

"Hey, hey, that's okay," cooed Aster, setting aside his disappointment because he could tell, just under the surface, there was something more stopping her than just her fear; Jack had never been one to let fear rule her. "You want to tell me why?"

Jack shook her head and closed her eyes, exhaustion finally setting in.

"Go to sleep, Jacky," said Aster. "I'll be here if you need me."

After Jack fell asleep, Aster slipped quietly from the room, letting Sandy take over watching her. He went for a walk and eventually found his way outside in the recovery gardens. The paths were wide and smooth but it was still cool outside so almost all of the patients were still in the hospital. He kept walking until her found a bench and sat there, thinking over and wondering what had gone wrong.

She was hiding something. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he didn't know a whole lot about her past. She kept everything so guarded, keeping her cards close to her chest. He knew that her father had abandoned her when she was young, that she bounced around from place to place for years before he met her, and that she had been abused for as long as she could remember.

Abused.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks and he was off and running before his mind caught up with his body.

"Tobias!" gasped Aster, skidding to a halt outside of Jack's room.

"What's the matter, Aster?" asked Tobias, stepping back out of the room and handing the teen a cup of lukewarm coffee.

"Jacky's medical history, can you get it?"

"I'm sure I could find a way, yes. Why?"

"I need to see it."

"Aster, I can't get it for you like that. You need to have a specific reason."

"Jacky's been abused her entire life," explained Aster. "I want to know when it started. Exactly when it started."

"A medical history won't tell you that. She may not have gone to the hospital for such injuries."

"No, I don't, I just, you know what, forget it!"

Aster stormed down the hallway.

"Aster, wait!" called Tobias, following him. "Just explain to me what you want and why you want it and I promise I will do everything in my power to help you. I just need to know more details so I can help you better."

His steps slowed and eventually stopped and his hand went to rub the bridge of his nose. Tobias approached cautiously and even more slowly set a hand on Aster's shoulder.

"Okay," said Aster, his voice low and full of emotion. "And I really hope I'm wrong here, but…actually, let's go somewhere more private to discuss this."

Tobias nodded and followed Aster back out to the gardens.

Meanwhile, in Jack's room, Tooth was teaching Sandy how to knit while Nick petted Jack's hair as she slept. It was the deep, drugged sleep where dreams did not penetrate but Nick felt helpless just sitting there. She looked small against the bed and the machines hooked up to her made her look smaller. Sitting there, Nick finally understood why Aster was so protective over this girl. She had done nothing to deserve to end up at the hospital and yet there she was, small, in pain, and struggling to breathe.

Wait, struggling to breathe?

He paused for a moment, counting the seconds and breathes she took, then pressed the call button.

"Yes?" said a plump nurse in pink scrubs, waddling into the room.

"She's not breathing right," said Nick, pointing like a five year old. "Fix it."

The nurse checked her vital signs and breathing before stepping into the hall. She returned with a doctor who immediately began saying things in medical language that none of the teens understood. They adjusted the bed and began wheeling her towards the door.

"Hey, now wait just a minute," said Nick, blocking the door with his large frame. "Where do you think you are taking her?"

"Her lungs are filling with fluid, so we are taking her to fix that, just like you wanted," explained the nurse with a patient smile. "Now step aside please."

"If you hurt her, you will regret it," said Nick before he moved.

He followed them as far down the hall as he could before they sent him away. The nurse whispered quick instructions to him about where to wait and he nodded before settling down on the floor, pulling out a small notebook and drawing pad to sketch ideas in while he awaited the return of Jack. Aster would kill him if he left her and Nick, for all his bulk, cared a great deal for them both.

(with Tobias and Aster)

"You're right," said Tobias, reading the file.

Aster was not about to question how Tobias got a hold of it, he was just grateful he had. In a way, Aster felt relieved to have his theory about Jacky confirmed, but he was also deeply saddened by it at the same time. It was good to know that it was not his fault she said no, that she really was sorry, but he was mad that she was forced to say no at all.

"Don't tell the others," said Aster, leaning back on the bench, his green eyes inspecting the sky. "They don't need to know."

"I agree. This is her news to share when and if she is ready. But what are you going to do about it?"

"Let her know that it changes nothing."

Tobias nodded wisely.

"Hey Tobias?" said Aster suddenly, looking the older man in the eyes. "Thanks, you know, for putting up with me and for helping me with this. I know I can be impossible and I see now that you really are a good guy. I just, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I appreciate how you let me come to you. It's really hard for me, I feel like letting another adult into my life is betraying my parents. Unlike Jacky, they didn't want to leave me and I don't want to insult them by letting someone replace them."

"I'm not trying to replace your parents, Aster," said Tobias seriously. "I understand, my parents are both dead as well. I'm always here if you need me but I would never want to replace your parents. I know how special they were and that they must have loved you tremendously and I would never want to insult you by assuming I could be them."

"You can't be them, but maybe you can be….like an uncle or something close."

Inwardly, Tobias glowed, knowing he'd just won a huge victory with the closed off boy.

***Aw! Fluffy Tobias moment! I wrote fluff again! :)**

**draconicflyer-I am glad you are okay with whatever I choose. :) I hope you are enjoying the story!**

**innocence-creator-Well, it was a no, but it is not over! Have faith!**

**Witch08-Well...keep reading! It may change!**

**LiliFayre-I am impressed with the amount of faith you have in my writing skills. I hope I haven't let you down yet!**

**rchlanne-Badaboom! A twist!**

**VectorPrime155-Be patient, it shall come...perhaps...**

**Ella-Look, I added the chapter soon! And thanks! It went really well and she looked AMAZING! (but I am biased)**

**jesusfreak200-Oh, a twist!**

**Guest- I agree, if Aster asked me it would be a total yes! I should not fall in love with fictional characters...**

**Darlene10104-I haven't gone to a specialist. I live in the United States. :) And did you really think it would be that simple? But soon...**

**Meota Tsukiko-I have something special planned for Sandy, no worries.**

**sakuradancer3-Well, I'm never very good at telling what is and is not a cliff. :) Part of my charm I suppose.**

**aed713-Because I am an interesting person! I like doing interesting things. :)**

**On a side note-who would be interested in a sequal? Because this story is getting insanely long and I have an idea for a sequal but I won't post it if no one is interested. Well, hope you enjoyed this update, I did it because I am going to be super busy tomorrow and won't have time but didn't want you all to have to wait too long. Always-Ari**


	28. The Floor is Lava

The situation turned around enough to figure out that it was just a minor setback for Jack, the surgery went well, and she would, with any luck, be out of the hospital within the week. As much as they hated the fact, the other teenagers were forced to go back to classes on Monday morning, leaving Jack to rest in the hospital with Tobias watching over her.

The school was buzzing with news that Claude had been arrested over the weekend. As the day went on, the stories got more wild. All anyone knew for sure was that Claude had been arrested and the new girl, Jack Frost, was in the hospital. For all the speculation, no one seemed willing to actually ask any of the new kids what had happened over the weekend. It was as if they didn't want to know the truth because their rumors were far more interesting, and of course Nick, Tooth, Aster, and Sandy did not offer any information, sticking together even more than was usual. As soon as the final bell rang, they practically ran to the hospital.

"How is she?" asked Aster when he spotted Tobias standing outside of Jack's room.

"She's sleeping," said Tobias, holding up placating hands to stave off other questions. "But here's the deal. The physical therapist was in just a little while ago with the doctor. Now I know this isn't going to be a shock, but there has been quite a bit of damage from the bullet."

"But she will be fine, right?" said Tooth, her voice going up an octave or two. "She has to be alright. They said she was recovering well and could probably go home this week."

"She is recovering, Tooth. However, there was a complication. You know how Jacky has been saying she's tired and numb and that's it? Well, as it turns out, the doctor has confirmed that she is partially paralyzed. Just from the waist down and it may not be forever, but for the moment, she cannot move her legs."

"This isn't new," stated Aster, his green eyes drilling holes into the older man's face. "This can't be new. The doctor warned you about this, didn't he? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Jacky asked me not to," said Tobias firmly. "I respected her wishes."

"This isn't fair!" screamed Tooth. "No, Nick, get off me. This just isn't fair! What did Jacky ever do to deserve this? I hate you!"

With that, Tooth ran down the hall and back out of the hospital.

"I'll go get her and calm her down," sighed Nick, rubbing the back of his neck. "We'll meet you at home I guess. Tell Jacky I'll visit later."

Tobias nodded, to surprised by his wards reactions. He knew the five of them were close and the news would not go over well. Aster, he could tell, was furious at being kept in the dark not only by him but by Jacky as well. Sandy, the most mild of the bunch, seemed to be taking it in stride, miming a wheelchair and helmet and racing and Nick just seemed to be putting off facing it and covering that by fetching his angry girlfriend.

"Hey, are the others back from school yet?" called Jack.

"Yes," replied Tobias before he turned back to the two remaining teens. "Why is it that you two are the ones who seem to be around most? Anyway, no yelling or screaming and misbehaving, understood?"

Sandy smirked and waltzed into the room, hopping onto the bed with a grin and began signing immediately. Soon the room was filled with Jack's laughter at their private conversation. Aster sent one more glare at Tobias, as if it were his fault Jack couldn't walk, before joining his friends. Tobias blew out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and went to talk to the doctor.

"Don't be such a grumpy pants," chided Jack with a grin. "It's not nearly as bad as you think."

"You can't walk," said Aster.

"Yet. I can't walk yet. But I will. Just wait and see, I always figure it out in the end, this time will be no different."

"Sandy, can you give us a minute together?" asked Aster.

Sandy smiled and signed that he was going to fetch them all coffee.

"This changes nothing, you know," said Aster, leaning against the window. "I've seen your medical record."

"Excuse me?" said Jack, her head tilting in confusion. "What does my medical record have to do with you?"

"I wanted to know why you said you couldn't date me even though you want to."

"You could have asked, you didn't have to go through my medical record. Besides, my medical record isn't even accurate so it's not like it can tell you a whole lot. And isn't that an invasion of privacy? I've told you a million times, Aster, I don't need you to look out for me! You want to know why I won't date you? You should have just asked me! But I won't date you because I don't think I'm good enough. Because I think you deserve better. I won't date you because I hate myself, because I'm used to being alone and don't know how to be with other people, because my life is a mess and I'm even worse and you can't handle it. Because I'm afraid that you will turn out like everyone else.

"Aster, I've spent my whole life moving, running, going from place to place, trying to get away until I've forgotten why the hell I started running in the first place but I keep going because moving is better than staying still. Staying still hurts. As I grew up, I got better, I learned to deal with it all and I did that by making it a game. I made it all a giant game of the-floor-is-lava only for me it was real and one wrong move meant a hit or more yelling. And then the bastards started trying to include the little ones in the game. Kids aren't meant to play around lava, so I found ways to keep them out of reach, I got them outside, taught them hide and seek, and they learned that when I told them to go find the fairies they were to stay out of sight until I got them because someone was mad. Someone is always mad. And now my dad has come back into play and no matter how far I run I can never be rid of him. You shouldn't have to be a part of this game, you should be able to go wherever you want, say what you want, and not worry about being eaten alive by a volcano.

"That's why I won't date you, Aster, because you deserve much better than me. But you didn't get that from the medical records. Oh no, the medical records just told you that I've broken more bones than you can count on two hands, that I run into a helluva lot of walls to get so many concussions, and that I never have kids because I fall in the malnourished range and can barely support myself."

Silence followed Jack's tirade. She had not raised her voice, never once going above a deadly whisper, which was somehow more scary. Aster did not move from his spot by the window, staring at the girl in the hospital bed and realizing for all he thought he knew her, he had never scratched the surface.

"You could have just asked," whispered Jack. "I'm not mad, by the way, I just really wish you hadn't read my record."

"I shouldn't have done that, you're right, and," said Aster, taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven, but if you ever do it again, I'll sick Sandy on you," said Jack, a small grin on her face.

"So, are we okay?"

"We're okay."

"I still want to be with you."

"I still think you're an idiot for that."

"As long as you're aware."

***Sorry this is a bit later than normal getting out. I got a skateboard...and I trip of air, so you can imagine what has happened...**

**MintLeafeon-Ha, yeah, see, it was never about what he figured out, it was always about what was happening to Jack at the moment. :)**

**Loverofjackfrost-Alright, I shall.**

**Hannah frost- Glad you are loving the story. I will most likely be making a second.**

**Thestral of the Night- Glad you liked the chapter. I shall probably make a second!**

**Magiccatprincess-Hahahaha, alright, glad you liked the chapter so much. :)**

**Meota Tsukiko-Hahaha, no, see, I don't think that's what Jack's dad did to her...too young, too graphic, not my style.**

**Witch08- You vote has been counted.**

**Darlene10104- I am super into making characters suffer, but I am also into using different and interesting ways of making them suffer, so it's not always what you think. :) **

**CreativeSpirit28-Alright :)**

**rchlanne-Hahaha, right? Once you get to know my writing style, it's pretty easy to assume it's never that easy.**

**Qwerty124- Good!**

**Night Huntress- :) A twist! And they discovered she can't have little baby Jack or Asters. :(**

**Guest- Hahahaha, well, it's for sure getting as long as a book. :)**

**jesusfreak200-Just be patient, I promise, there is hope.**

**sakuradancer3- :) I aim to please (and infuriate at times)**

**kataang36-Okay!**

**Alrighty folks, the general vote is pro-sequal, and considering I already have a really fun idea full of drama, hurt and (yes, my eager ones) love *shudders*, that will probably happen. But, not until this one is over...and it will probably end in a cliff, just a warning.**

**Well, off to do more crazy things, always here if you need me or want to chat. Always-Ari**


	29. You are a Child

"Don't you hate how the news always makes things sound like it is the end of the world?" asked Jack in frustration, throwing herself back on the hospital bed.

It had been four weeks since the break in and they still had not let her leave. Slowly she was regaining some feeling in her legs but still could not stand on her own or walk. All of her teachers sent her work over and she completed all of it and had read her text books and written every paper the syllabus mentioned. To say that she was going stir crazy cooped up in the same room was an understatement. Aster had stopped by for his evening visit and turned on the news.

"What do you mean?" asked Aster, looking up from his math homework at the end of the bed.

"You're not even watching? Then why did you turn it on?"

"Because I like the noise. It makes it easier to do homework. Growing up with a ton of kids running around makes the quiet sound….so quiet. I don't know. Why, is it bothering you?"

"No," said Jack. "The news just makes everything sound like the end of the world. Find out why the sandbox will kill your children, discover what water germ is putting your family in danger, the air your breathe isn't safe, we'll tell you why, all coming up next! It's so irritating."

"I can change it to a different channel if you want."

"No need, Aster," said Tobias, walking through the doorway with the doctor, a smile on his face. "Jacky, I just finished talking with Doctor Cook and your physical therapist Doctor Mandy, and they have agreed that you can come home and go back to school if you promise to keep up with your exercises. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes please," said Jack, her face lighting up. "I promise, I promise, just please let me out of this place!"

Tobias chuckled and the doctor gave his final instructions but Jack was too excited to notice. Aster helped her into the wheelchair as she talked about all of the things she was going to do and how she would not miss the hospital at all. Aster chuckled but let her ramble.

He wheeled her outside where her bell like laughter filled the air.

"The first thing I want to do when I get home is shower and try to get the nasty smell of the hospital off of me."

Jack kept up a happy stream of conversation all the way back to Tobias's house which had been repaired over the time she was away. Aster sat up front with Tobias, the two sharing knowing smiled every so often as they got closer and closer to their destination.

"And you know this means I don't have to wear shoes anymore, Aster," babbled Jack as he pushed her through the front door. "Because who needs shoes when they have a wheel chair, I mean, really?"

"You're back!" screamed Tooth, hurtling out of the study. "Oh my word, I've missed you so much! This place just isn't the same without you here."

"You're suffocating her, Tooth," said Nick, filling up the doorframe with his bulk. "Let the girl breathe."

"So, you said you wanted a shower?" said Aster, pushing her towards Nick.

"Yeah I do, wait, how is this going to work? All of the bedrooms are upstairs or downstairs….oh, is this like motivation to do my exercises? Because I really don't need any of that, I already hate this chair more than enough to want to stay in it any longer."

"Would you shut up?" snapped Aster, some of his Australian accent shining through in his frustration. "Just, take a breath and I'll bloody well show you, you annoying little yacker."

Jack grinned up at her best friend impishly, her excitement at being out of the hospital overpowering his annoyance with her. All the same, she quit talking and waited as patiently as she could for Tobias, who pulled a bookend and the bookshelf slid back and revealed an elevator.

"Wait," said Jack, her face going blank in surprise, eyes wide. "What…why…when…why?"

"Close your mouth, you'll get flies in it if you don't," whispered Aster. "Now say thank you and don't argue. Tobias is a good guy and cares about you."

"Thank you," said Jack softly.

"Don't mention it," said Tobias.

A short elevator ride later, Jack discovered that the surprised weren't over. The basement had been cleaned up and redone. The girls bathroom had been furbished with a larger shower so Jack could get around and her clothes, few though they were, had been moved down in the closet to her level. Not being able to find the words to express her gratitude, Jack just rolled into the bathroom with her change of clothes to get the stench of the hospital out of her pores.

Meanwhile….

"This is not how I wanted to remember my life," he groaned. "And it's all her fault. She's so awful! If she would have just gone out with me to begin with then I wouldn't be in this mess!"

"You're a child and you think like a child," snapped Pitch, sitting on his cot in the cell. "If you're going to act like my father and that idiot Frost then I'm going to request you get transferred to be with them. But if you want to grow up and doing things well, then shut up and stick with me."

"Um, in case you hadn't noticed, you're stuck in jail too!" yelled Claude, glaring at the older boy. "When I told your dad where Tobias Moon lives I didn't expect to get drawn into a crime that landed me in jail!"

"Then next time tell me and not my idiot father," drawled Pitch, leaning back against the wall. "Like I said, you are a child and you have been dealing with children. I think you are missing the larger opportunity here. Now, if you agree to work with me, I can get you not only out of jail and this whole incident expunged from the records but also revenge on those idiot teenagers and wealth to boot."

"And if I don't agree to help you?"

"Then I leave you to rot here in jail. It really makes no difference to me, I can work with or without you. I'm only offering you thing chance because you have potential."

Claude paused for a moment, thought it over, weighing his options, before nodding his head in agreement.

"I'm in."

**Fin (FINISHED for those who don't know Latin)**

***Well, there you have it folks, the end of round one. Things you can look forward to in the next installment- Pitch and Claude going to town in the evil department, the recovery of Jacky, and *pause for tension build up* yes, you asked for it and I have caved at last- there will be JackRabbit in the next one and no, I won't make you wait forever for it. **

**Darlene10104- Well, there you go, the next one will have Jacky and Aster together. Happy?**

**imagination-Thank you! At last, someone who understands my love of the bonding before a relationship! I hate stories that are all "Hey I just met you and this is crazy, but I love you. Marry me. The end."**

**innocence-creator- I had to add a bit of fluff for you guys. :)**

**MintLeafeon- Stubborn for the win! :)**

**Meota Tsukiko- Hope that answers your question about Claude!**

**Ciel Farron- Hahaha, I'm glad you love the story and no, no, nothing like that. :)**

**It has been an absolute pleasure to write this story for you all. If you want me to message you when I post the sequel, let me know and I will. I really hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Side note-I am thinking about doing a short little one-two shot just because I haven't written anything short in ages. Any requests?**

**Anywho, until next time! Always-Ari**


End file.
